Watch Your Back
by milkduds100
Summary: What happens if a United States soldier from the not to distant future were to come to the avatar world. John, AKA Sabre will have to fight a grueling war against not just his enemies, but against those he swore to protect. Please review.
1. Another day at the office

To be honest, the other fics don,t work well. this is similar to in my sights but I have a plan that will make it better. this story will have 20 chapters with each hopefully 2000 words long, and will come out once a week. it will be a crossover fic, this crossover Will be long and so will all the others. It will have a complicated story on the rumour going around in the country. I won't spoil to much though.

Chapter 1: Another day at the office

_The year was 2017. I will never forget it. 5 years ago the world went crazy, Russia was expanding on there nuclear programs, crating weapons of mass destruction. A CIA spy that has infiltrated the ranks has detailed blueprints of the plan codenamed, Armageddon. the Russian leaders denied any involvement of the affair. America, fearing of being attacked took billions of dollars out of medical, space, and oil company's to fund there own nuclear program. The design burrows called the Mercury program. The program consisted of three plans. the nukes would attack off of both the east and west shores. reaching altitude of 60,000 feet. Then stage two. drop hundreds of warheads from each missile, landing in desegnativeplaces that will wipe out the heads of the country. in case any survivors. lastly, search for survivors, then kill them. naturally the kept the plan secret to the public, which could cause riots and destroy the country from the inside out. Me? I'm just a man with a gun. I don't give a shit about politics, or the president. I just do the missions assigned to me. no matter who's in-charge. I don't give a damn if I live or die. I don't believe in dieing for my country, I believe in killing for my country. My name is John Tomison._

2017

India 50,000 feet. 2:31 am. An F22 raptor fighter jet was flying over russian airspace. on the bottom was some sort of pod. seamed it could fit a person inside of it. It was painted black, had no logos of any country or anything that would give away the owners. Same deal with the raptor. Who ever built it wanted to make sure no one new who it was. "John do you read me?" Asked an unknown speaker on the radio of the pod.

"yes sir, when will we be landing soon, you've crumpet me up in this thing for way to long. I think its been days since I saw daylight." Asked the man in the pod.

"you will be arriving soon. ten minutes at the most, don't worry you'll be out in no time at all, and it's only been five hours." Said the man over the radio.

"Not to me. I can barley feel my joints." Said the man in the pod. He had a very deep voice made him sound older than he really is. The other man had a foreign accent, probably british.

"You worry to much, don't worry, this will be quick and pain full."

"You love scaring the crap out of me, don't ya?" Asked the man in a very annoyed but playfull voice.

"This pod is known as 'bullet', it is perfectly safe." Said the radio man.

"Bullet, THE bullet, created in 2008 capable of surviving crash landings in water at 2074 feet per second. I'm familiar but didn't the experiments fail?" Asked the man in the pod with a nervous voice.

"Originally but a year later got it back on track, and it succeeded. Made its first appearance on the python mission." Said the radio man in a matter of fact voice.

"The python mission? Wasn't that the mission Jack Sharper got promoted for commander?" Asked John.

"The very same." Said the commander.

"So who can I count on? This is an important mission."

"Your support unit will consist of Sam, stands for surgical, associate, manager. She is responsible for keeping you in top shape."

"Hello John." Said a feminine voice.

"So you must be Sam. What can you do to keep me alive?" Asked John.

"Allot of things most people can't." Sam said in a seducing voice.

"Going a little fast aren't we? Fine, I like a woman like that." Said John, odiously pleased. Then the commander broke them up.

"Okay you two, going alittle fast aren't we?"

"Not at all." Said John.

"To move on, we also have Fauna, she will tell you what to eat, and not what to eat."John was interested now.

"More women, now this job is getting interesting."

"Sorry john, I'm not the hittable type." Said another woman, odiously Fauna.

"That's a shame. I bet you would be great in bed." Said John disappointed.

"Okay John, here's the mission, as I'm sure you forgot with the introductions." John sighed as a reply. "Your mission is to infiltrate India, Meet up with our informants, and gain information on there plan "Armageddon". then return to the rondavou point. There will be a Russian gunship waiting for you there. Use it to fly out unknoticed. Understood?" John replied as a yes. "Good, three minutes left. Before you go, I must tell you your new codename. Use it for the rest of your mission, the only time you can mention your real name is back in America. your new code name is sabre (Named after the American fighter jet during Vietnam, my favored)." The transmission ended.

"This is the flight pilot, pod detachment in t-minus two minutes." Said the pilot. The pod began to rumble, sabre began pressing buttons on the panel. A red light began to beep. "Warning, the pod is jammed, can not detach, repeat, can not de...!" The pilot screamed as the transmission was cut off.

'Damn, what the hell is going on. Guess I'll have to do this my self. Man, the commander is going to kill me for this. Hope...I...Don't.' Thought Sabre as he started mindlessly rip out the wires in his ship. Then he began to have a funny sinking feeling. 'Did I do it?' He thought as the feeling escalated to a free fall. 'Maybe, I should be an engineer for this.' Sabre thought. He pushed the stick down, and started falling at 75 Degrees. Time seem to slow down as he held his breath. How long had it been, three seconds, minutes, hours? The only questions, going through his mind. For a second, he closed his eyes, he took a deep breath, feeling as if it would be his last, sucking up the air as if he was parched of it.

Then it hit him. The pod stopped so fast, so suddenly, that he flew forward. Had it not been for the seat belts, and air bag, he would be dead by now. The shear foce of him slaming into the belt and air bag probably bruised a rib. He could feel the sinking feeling again, but this was because he was sinking in water, not falling like last time. After a minute or two, he opened the cockpit door, and instantly, water was rushing in. You could no get a good vie of him. He was covered in a one piece suit, black in color. Had diving shoes, and a diving helmet. He then made his way swimming to the surface. It took a wile but he reached the surface.

He looked around for any parts of land. The the radio turned on. "Can you here me Sabre?" Sabre said yes as the commander continued. "Land is directly north of your position. There is a digital compass on your watch, use it effectively." The transmission ended and Sabre began swimming north, wile keeping below the surface.

After three hours later, Sabre finally caught a glimpse of a wall of dirt under water. He slowly swam to it and climbed up the hill, carefully not to go over the surface of the water. As he made it to the point were the water line and the lan meet, he carefully made his way out of the water. First he peaked his head out, then slowly crawled out of the water onto the beach. The sun barley peaked over the lush green trees, painting the sky in a rich neon color of orange and gold. The trees were shining in a unimaginable array of light and color. Sabre looked behind and saw the sky was still navy blue with stars peering out of the darkness. Slowly he stood up and looked strait up, were the gold and blue skies mix. Slowly, he took off his helmet, first revealing a muscular jaw line, with a little bit of hair sticking out. You could then see his chocolate brown eyes that glinted with the sun light. Then took off the rest, revealing hair that exposed half his forehead, black with a a blue glow, that would make any woman crave. Lastly He took off the one piece diving suit, and flippers revealing standered military woodland camo, along with combat boots, durable enough to last for years of abuse.

On his back Sabre had an M4A1 carbine with a grenade launcher, scope, and attachable laser sighting on the sides. It was black but had fake leaves all over to aid in camo. On his hip he had a Beretta M92F, or M9. Same with the M4 camouflage wise. It also fitted a suppressor for silent infiltrations. He had binoculars, and IR goggles for night time in case any problems. On the side of his right boot was a knife, in case he ran low on ammo. Sabre looked up at the trees, scouting for enemy units. He turned on the radio, "Commander, I'm at the beach, and scouting now for enemy solders. I don't see any at the moment."

"What's the current location?" Said command.

"I'm far from the objective, probably due to the jamming on release." Replied Sabre.

"Remind me to make you do 50 laps for the stunt you pooled."

"You know about the wires then, well what was I going to do?" Asked Sabre in a nervous voice.

"Don't be so stupid next time, you could have sent the raptor pilot sky high." Replied command angered.

"My apologies, at the mission at hand, it will maybe take an hour from here, minus the slow pace of sneaking."

"True, Meet up with the informants, there east of your current location. Use the compass to go east." Sabre laughed nervously.

"About the compass, The water short circuited it. Maybe thew landing impact created a hole and the water slowly broke it."

"I see. Well the good news is it's daylight, and you can use the sun to help you out. It rises in the east, and sets in the west. Since it's morning, you could possibly use it as a compass."

"Really, never knew that." Sabre said impressed.

"Well any way, meet up with the informants. Asked them what's the number of a wig, the answer must be 21 (Turn the w upside down and put 21 after it and you get MiG 21, soviet jet fighter of the cold war)." The transmission ended.

Sabre, slowly stood up and began walking slowly slightly crouched. In his hands was the M9 and he pointed it in random direction. It was as if the gun was following were his eyes were going. He slowly made his way to the forest edge and slowly began the long proses of tree hoping. A strategy developed during world war two, the trick was to go to a tree, peak over it, then slowly move to the next one, being sure to check every inch of the surrounding.

After ten minutes, he came to a swamp. It was dank, and mercy. It wounl make anyone throw up to just touch it. He slowly proceeded to swim in it.

5 Miles away

There were sounds of someone dialing and calling on a phone.

"So, the reports say that he's here?"

"Yes, be sure to keep an eye out."

"He can't be that tough, can he?"

"Trust me, this guy's the real deal. I've seen what he can do in Iraq. Not surprising that they took him for this job."

"He's still just a kid, I dought he can do much. But if what you say is correct, then I'll just Give him a test run."

The phone hung up. The stranger called a different person.

"Yes, everything is going perfectly according to plan. You were right they would pick the kid. How old is he any way?"

"He is 22, but he has really become a military phenomenon last year. His record in Iraq is extraordinary. The best any requite has ever done. He may look young, and nieve, but he is a naturally born fighter, watch yourself out there."

"He may be natural at this but he is still inexpierenced. I can take him."

The phone hung up.


	2. Armaggedon and a wormhole

Okay, no promisses, I'll just try to actully write this story. Based on military, anime, games, movies and more.

Chapter 2: Armaggedon and a wormhole

Sabre passed through the swamp. He reached to what looked like a small cave. The staligemites, and stalagtites showed the age, possibly afew million years old. no light was coming from the cave, so no patroles were there. No movement, no noises, very creepy. He slowly walked to the mouth of the monstouse cave, staying in a crouched possition to keep a low profile. As he reached the entrance he took one more look around for any patroles. He apperared to be in the clear. But expirence tought him long ago, nothing is as it seems, you can not know anything, only guess, suspect.

His ear started to buzz, making him cringe alittle from disconfert, but alerting him that the comunicator is ringing. "That cave leads to the angeian village. It's a small abandoned colonial village, now in ruins. Your informant is waiting for you in the house with the roof still intact." The commander said over the com.

Sabre asked "Sir will I be expecting any unwanted atention, Guards, mabey animals, carnivoures ones?"

"No. The area is a toxic waste land, ever since the nuclear testing began. Remember to use the radiation detector so you don't take a nasty dose of radiation. Cancer, from radiation poisening is what kills many soldiers in these areas. Remember, our jobs depend on the success of this mission." The commander said.

"God forbid you lose your jobs, I have my life on stake here." Sabre replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Then again you never did care about your life."

"True." Sabre took one last look around and proceded forward. watching any possible spot the enemy could be hiding.

* * *

"The boy is here, just as you predicted, Want me to attack?" Said a shadow of a man watching Sabre from high in the cave. It was hard to get a good look of him. He had on a black uniform, or possibly green. It was hard to see in the dark. A red hat sat on his head. Typical for a russian commander. On his hip was a makarov. standered pistole for the russians, originaly made in the cold war. Carries a minimum of eight shots not including custome made for officers, which could carry up to 12. In war, reloding can be deadly, and fatle. The more ammo you got, the better your chances are for survival.

"No, keep tabs on him. However I do not want him to reach test facility 315. I want you to follow him, I tapped into thier comunications network. When I give the signal, take him. I want him alive. The strike force does not know the plan. You are authurized to kill. Don't screw up mig." A voice said over the radio.

"Understand, but may I ask, what is so special about the boy?"Said Mig.

"You'll learn, soon enough." The com ended.

* * *

Reaching the exit to the cave, Sabre equiped with IR goggles, to see through the dark, reached the exit of the cave. Putting the IR goggles into his pack, he pressed onward. After being in the dark for hours, your eyes will naturly be used to the dark. But when a bright light shines in your eye, it causes disconfert and you automaticly shut your eyes. The exit was a golden glow of light. Wincing Sabre proceded into the light. Looking around he sall a small wooden pike stiking out of the ground. It was used for a fence or sighn. Looking at how much it dicade, he guessed it was around the colonial era. He made it to his objective.

He saw a small house made of colonial brics, slightly collapesed, but it had recent remodoling. Possibly from the locals, or informents. he walked to the side of the door and walked in. Slowly and quietly so as not to attract attention. Ducing next to a counter he saw three people, one was what looked like a man in his thirties or forties, with russian based gear. The other, was a man in his late twenties. Same equipment but had a red cap on. Lastly a woman in her early twenties, possibly a recruit.

Sabre appoched and nheld up his hand wistleing to get there attention. "What's the number of wig," Sabre said with a slight pause, "Twenty one." The informents lowered there gaurd. The old guy, possibly the leader walked up to him.

"You the spy they sent." He asked. Sabre noticed a kind of catipiller mustache on his lip.

"Yes, names Sabre." He said lowering his hands.

"Good bout time, we got the plans. Come over here." The informant led him to a table with a document. "This will explane armaggedon. Are you familier with the albert project?" The informant asked.

"Can't say that I am. I heared it had something to do with space or somthing. Not a big fan about that kind of thing. Why?" Sabre asked.

"From what I hear it has to do with the electrons of an atom. Spin it the speed of light in a circle, and it makes a black hole. It was abandon by the U.S But qiucly adopted by the russians. They began using the whole atom, not just the electron. I suspect that the tech from this armaggedon plan comes from the albert research. Supposedly the atom creates a wormhole, different than a black hole, a wormhole has little gravity, and can transprort things to and from different places in seconds. Acrost solar systems, galxies even into another universe. possibly thier getting thier tech from another universe. Thats all I know of that." Said the informant.

"Uh... What?" Sabre asked confused.

"They can go to another world." The informant said shaking his head.

"Oh... well I'm not the brains, just the mussle." Sabre read the plans. It discribed a bomb capible of wiping out the state of texas, creating a massive blue shockwave that will incinerate anything in range. The drawback is that the bomb had to be dilivered by a team of men. To much unstibility could cause it to fail. It had to be dilivered by boat. plus It was the size of a bus. It would be impossible to move it anywere without getting noticed. "Dosen't look to dangerouse, satilites can pick it up way before it is in range."

"The problem is that this is phase two. Once phase three is complete, they will mass produce it. It will be smaller and capible of being launched from the air. And they will gladly sacrifice there own boys to get it ready for deployment. Another thing is that they will target financhle parts of the country. They will only need two to destroy America, econemy wise. It will be ten times worst then the plumet back to the beggining of the new mellenia." The informant said.

"Could I take it out now, destroy the prototype, and the plans?" Sabre asked looking hopefull.

"No, It has security tighter then fortknox. They estimate it will take a year to complete phase two, And a month for phase three. These guy's are no fools. They probably know your here." The informant said.

"Impossible, I'm the best the marines have to offer, I got the best team, everything, the odds are close to none of them finding me." Sabre said with no hesitation in his voice.

"They have tech from other dementions, the best minds since the second world war, plus a battalion of soldiers. These guy's are a force you should not take lightly, plus they have near limitless fundings. I estimate they also have nuces to thier desposal. we are fighting the best army the world has ever known." The informent said.

"Right you are." said a voice behind sabre. he turned around to see a man with olive drab colored tacticle suit, and a red commander hat. "You sure know your stuff, I'm mildly impressed." Said the commander. He looked to in his late thirties. He had a russian makarov in his hand. "Then again it was us that leaked the info for you." He said with a cocky smile.

That smile got on Sabre's nerves some how, bringing back memeries from his past. A past he can't escape. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, the battlefield has no place for emotion. Only the strong can survive here. "Who are you?" Sabre said drawing his combat knife and M9, holding the gun on his fourarm with the blade pointed at the man. "How did you get in here?" he asked again steping forward but keeping enough distance so that he could react, if the man tried anything. "Answer me." He said taking another step.

"My, my, You've grown haven't you John." The man said.

"How do you know me, talk or I will have to kill you." Sabre said puting his fingure on the trigger.

"Sorry, but we will talk later, Now be a good boy and follow me." He said.

"Like hell!" Sabre screamed. The informants got on either side of him, pointing there AKs-74u's at the man. "You are out numbered and you can't take us on." Sabre said.

"I may be out numbered but you're out matched." The man said. He took the makarove and shot the informants. His speed was incredible, He moved faster than any one, even sabre could react, he shot the gun out of sabre's hands and the informents. Sabre was fine but the informents were killed. But sabre noticed that he used twelve shots, meaning he had to reload.

"Not bad, but now your out of ammo." He said reaching for his M4, but was shot in the leg. He cried out in pain and plummeted down onto the rotting floor. "The hell!!!"Sabre screamed.

"The clip only carries twelve shots true, but I loaded an extra bullet by hand. Giving me thirteen shots. But I am impressed you noticed that. You are good. But you can't win boy, but don't worry, we won't kill you, you are to valuble to us." He said. The last thing sabre saw, was a foot slaming into his face. He picked sabre up and through him over his shoulder. "Better get back before the strike team shows up." He said walking away.

He took out a cellphone and dialed a number. "I have the boy, mission acomplished. Had to shoot his leg though but he'll live." Mig said.

"Good, a choper will be waiting outside of the compound, take it and get over here." The line said.

"I still don't see why we went through so much trouble for the boy. After all we are limited. If the russian find out who we are, the whole operation will got up in flames." Said mig unsure of his orders.

"That boy is the key to our success. I will give you more info when you get back." The line said, But mig still had his doughts.

"Fine, I'll be there shortly." Mig turned the phone off and proceded to the chopper.

* * *

Who is mig working for? You'll have to wait and see.


	3. Through the wormhole

Well here's the next, Hopefully avatar will be featured here or the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Through the wormhole

"Sir, are you sure you want to send him there?" Sabre heard someone say. He was slowly regaining contiusness. His head hurt and feels like it got riped in two. He could barely feel his leg. Sabre remembered that in Iraq, he was shot in the right chest cavily. It missed his lung thankfully, But he could feel it fractured his shoulder bone. To stop the pain they used a drug called Morfine. It numbs the body, so the pain of being shot would dull. But it was unconfertable because your body would be numb, and you couldn't feel anything. The feeling in his leg is the same as the time in Iraq. No dought they wanted him alive. Possibly to answer, or interagate him for information.

"Yes, what better way to test the Albert project than use a real person." Another voice said. Some how, the voice sounded familiar.

"But sir, we never tested it on actual organisms, much less a human." A third voice said.

"Be quiet! I pay you to follow orders, understand. Don't worry, Little John is more than capable of surviving the trip." The second voive said.

"Sir, the kid is regaining contiosness." Said the first voice. Sabre slowly opened his eye's. He could barely see, because his eyes's were not yet ajusted to the light. He relized, after regaining his sight, that he was strapped to a metal table. His arms are down at his side, and his legs are close together. He was in sone sort of lab. On the other side is a window, looking bellow, he could see some sort of giant ring, at this distance he could aproximate that it was 300 yards in diamiter, layed flat on the ground. He looked around and saw three people. One was the man that shot him and the informants, his makarov laying lazely by his waiste. The other was a man with a massive scar going down his face. He had what appeared to be luetenant class clothing. He had a high caliber rolvover on his waist. A 45. dirty harry would use. Not much use on the battle field since men of his class do more desk work. And lastly a man with glasses and a lab coat on, no dought a scientist.

"Hellow little John. Awake at last. Do you know were you are?" The man with the 45. said. Sabre Relived that all his weapons were gone. All he had left was camo pants, combat boots, an empty gunholder for his M9, and a tight olive green standered issued military shirt. And dog tags that hung freely down his chest. He was, in military terms, naked. Having no weapons is the worst position you can be is, espetaly on enemy lines.

Mig saw sabre looking for his weapons and said "Your weapons are over there, by the window." Sabre looked to see a box labled "weapons". Sabre grinned, these guy's were amaters. Why would you leave an enemy's weapons in easy reaching distace. "I am mig, this is savage, the commanding officer, and the man that set up that little trap back at the house." Mig pointed to the officer.

"So little John, did the informants tell you about the albert project?" Savage said. Sabre didn't say anything, it is risky talking in situation like this, he could axidently give away inportant info. "Not going to talk I see. Very well, you have other purposes for us. If you are familiar with it then you must know what it does correct?" Sabre remembered, something about a worm, and other places, dementions, and a adom, or was it atom. Either way, Sabre payed little attention to it, it was confusing to him, and there were to many big words. Not that he's stupid, it's just that he didn't pay attention in science class. "Sending things into other dementions, that's what. We got our technology from other worlds, other being. You'd be surprised how many dementions have humans in them. But we would alway's send robots in them, UAV's (Unmannded Arieal Vehicles), And more. But we have yet to use an actual organism, much less a human. Sound interested?"

Sabre kept looking at him with a defiant frown. Never blinking, and never taking his eye's off of savage. Sabre's head sharply turned from a painful backhand by savage. His head blossomed with pain. It hurt enough when he woke up, but now it felt like his head was sqweasing together. He quickly turned to look back at savage. Trying hard to ignore the pain. Then he nelt slightly after taking a nee to the gut. now he felt like he was going to puke. He stayed slightly hunched trying to breathe but still looked at savage with the same difiant eye's.

"Well, I guess the reports were right, you are tolorant to pain." Savage said. "Bring little john to the albert project." He said. The scientist moved the table that held sabre out the door. He was led to a ramp that took him to the giant ring. "Now listen, one of our experimental nukes is in this world, we sent a UAV but it was destroyed by what appeared to be a flying rock. We need you to go in and find it." Savage said.

Sabre had to talk now, he had ta ask, "What the hell makes you think I'll help you." Savage just lauphed. Sabre grinded his teeth, that lauph was so familier, and it drove him insane with rage. He hated that lauph.

"Because, we will be able to watch you. You can't come home unless you help us." Savage freed him from the restraints, Sabre couldn't fight back because he was in pain, his leg was numb from the Morphine, The room was full of gaurds, and ontop oof that, Mig's hand was resting on his makarov. Sabre new that the speed he used to disable him and kill the informants was something no human could possibly due. He was to fast, even in hand to hand, Sabre knew he was no match. "If you help us you'll be helping everyone out." Savage said.

Sabre felt terrible, his body was aching, he was cold because his jacket was missing, and he was pissed. "Yea, I'll be helping mother russia win the war no dought. I'm not stupid." Sabre said, knowing that he was going to die. What are the odds of surviving that trip to this new world. But it did not bother him. We all die, who cares if it's an early death.

"Oh, you'll learn soon enough. You diside what you want to do, but atleast we'll have human data." Savage said. "You will offically be our first test for a living organism. We'll send your weapons and gear, so you don't go in there naked. You will also have an advanced communicator, to talk with us, but it's power lasts five minuets per-day, so use it wisly. If you survive, we will also give you backup, even ammo drops. Good luck little John." Sabre was getting frustrated.

"Why the hell do you keep calling me that, how do you know me."Sabre asked harshly.

"We know alot about you, after all you are 'her' son. It's only natural." Savage said. Sabre grew even angrier. How did they know his mother. He hadn't seen her since he was five. More and more this is bring back memories from his past. A past that he had tried for years to escape. Blood, death crying. That is what little he remembered from his past. He began to seeth. He wanted so bad to kill this guy. He wanted to, but he was in no position to do anything. Taking a deep breath, He calmed down, he reminded himself that emotions get in the way. He opened his eye's to see Savage lauphing again.

"Turn the machine on." Mig stated. An army of scientists. began working on the ring. It began to hum, and everyone left to the blast dorrs, shutting it tightly. Everyone exept Sabre of course. He stood still, waiting for his death. He saw a mass of color form from the central part of the ring. It expanded till it covered the wole area of the ring. Sabre began to float twords the ring, no dought do to the gravity. He closed his eye's as he flew to the ring then nothing.

* * *

Mig watched John get wisked away. "Are you sure sir. Why not send another, mabey a team of men, or a chopper. You are relying to much on the boy." Mig said.

"True, but does he not remind you of yourself? after all, he is like family. We promised 'her' that much right?" Savage said.

"I guess, but we are still relying on a boy for this job. This new technology is the key to the new world we will born. You should have sent me to do this." Mig said.

"Yes but let's not forget this is the same boy that led to the victory in the python mission, and operation moderate. Even Jack would have trouble with those. Even Dan. But a recruit doing that much, It's unheard of. He will do great thing no dought." Savage said with a bit of pride.

"I see, I understand. But I'm still not convinced." Mig said walking away.

"I don't expect you to, just make sure the Russians don't know what we're doing. If we blow this, the Sabre's dead." Savage said.

"Understood." Mig walked away.

Mig got to his sleeping quarters and locked the door. He took his cell phone out and dialed a number. "This is Mig, They sent John... No, Savage dosen't suspect a thing. We can begin phase two of the operation... Yes, The Russians don't know either. Niether do the Americans... It is risky but we can pull it off... Understand, I will relay the false data to the Americans... The Russian to... Understand, I will Keep you briefed... Understood Shadow." Mig hung up and layed on the bed. "Soon, it will begin very soon. Mig shut his eye's.

* * *

Well, alittle cliff, but It's getting deeper. Just who is Mig working for? And what the hell is everyone takling about. Please review. Thanks.


	4. The drill

The avatar will be featured here. And the wole Albert project thing is a real project by nasa, however I changed the name and purpose to fit the story.

Chapter 2: The Drill

Sabre's head was in pain, no that was an understatement, it felt like it was being pulled apart. He could barely stand it. His stomic hurt, and the numb feeling of the Morphine was gone. It was bareble, atleast he could move his leg, but then he relized that the gunshot wound did not hurt. Sitting up, though his body screamed otherwise, he pulled the pants leg up to see the wound. There was no wound, not even a scar. He then remembered everything that happened. He was in another demention. So who ever lived here had some advanced equipment. But then he looked around, he was in some sort of tent. But the walls were made of two perfect slabs of earth. Funny. Guess they were on the move and made a teparary shelter.

Bang!!!

He heard a gunshot, and instantly moved to the exit of the rock tent. He got into fighting stance. Being in the special forces of the Marines, he was sent on many training missions around the world. Not to mention he is a black belt from when he used to do Karate. He knows many fighting styles, and can hold his own in a hand to hand fight. Also did wrestling wile in highschool. He moved to the exit of the tent to find... A boy in blue clothes holding an M9. Sabre ran to him, grabed his arm, then through him to the ground, wrenting the gun from his hand. He was then blind sided by a stream of water. He fell, slaming his head on the ground. Now the pain in his head got to new hights. He swore that he must have a cuncushion. He was wet, felt clamy, and was freezing.

He looked to his left to see a girl with simular clothes as the boy. They both had a slight tan to there skin, possibly being related to one another. He got up and aimed his gun, but it was knocked out by a rock that was the size of his fist. He turned to his right to see a girl in green clothes, her hair was tied in a bun, and had bangs falling in her eye's. She threw another rock at him, which he naroly avoided. The darker girl sent a type of water wip. Seeing what people could do in this world intriged him. He felt great at this new challenge. New enemy's with strange powers. He felt great.

He ducked under the wip and picked up a hand full of dirt and flung it in the green girls eye's, but to his surprise she did not slow down. Or even register the dirt. She closed her eye's but continued to fight. He heard a scream behind him and knew it was the boy trying, keyword, trying to sneak attack him. He turned and caught the boy's right round house punch, and twisted it so it was behind his back and in a unatural position. He put him in front as a human shield, blocking himself from the girls. He sumurised they were the real threat. In blinding speed he threw the boy to the ground and ran to the girl in blue. He grabed her left wrist and slamed her into the ground, then stole her water pouch, he relized she could contole water. and taking her weapon away gave him the advantage.

The girl in green sent a boulder at him. He ducked matrix style, slightly hurting his back and ran to her. She seemed to see with out her eye's, so he had to blind her a different way. He threw a rock at her. She was hit in the face and made no reaction to stop it. He relized she could not see projectiles. Sabre Dove through the air, and tackeled the girl like a line backer, effectivly making himself a projectile. He raised his arm and slamed his fist into her face. She was out. He got up and looked at the dark girl, still holding her water pouch.

"I win." He said. The girl looked at him with fear. "Now tell me were I am or I will have to kill you." He saw her shuder, no dought from the tone of his voice. He saw a family behind her, all dressed in green. Ther were two woman and a man. One of the woman was holding a new born baby.

"Please, we mean you no harm," The woman holding the baby said, Sabre sall the fear in her eye's. He didn't like it when civilians feared him, but he was in a bad position, the fear could be usefull. "We found you in the serpants pass, you were injured and this young girl healed you." She pointed to the dark skined girl.

"Sorry, but when the boy was holding my gun, I guess I over reacted." And said boy got up, holding his arm. Sabre picked the girl in green, bridal style and walked twords the group. He put the girl down and gave her room. "Sorry for hurting you."

"That's okay, you were hurt and unsure of where you were, I'm Katara by the way." The dark girl said. "And this is my brother sokka, and the one you knocked out is toph." She said. Sabre didn't like her, she was to forgiving. Not that he's complaining, but you can't trust anyone.

"And I'm Ying." The woman with the baby said. Sabre noted she was very attractive. Too bad she's taken. "And this is my husband and sister," She pointed to the man and woman next to her. "And this is our baby, hope." The baby began to wimper slightly.

Toph began to stir. she didn't even open her eye's before she instantly got into a battle stance. "Okay buddy, you are going to pay for that." Katara stoped toph before she could do anything.

"Wait toph, it was a miss understanding, he just over reacted." Toph stoped but at her like she was crazy.

"I swear Katara, you are way to trusting. What if this guy is Fire Nation? What then huh!" Toph yelled. Sabre liked her, tough, and alway's cautious. He respected people like that. Then he relized, that they were in some sort of war. Fire Nation? That sounded like some sort of globle superpower. He would have to be careful.

"Come on Toph, you sall how injured he was. He probably got scared." The boy Sokka said. "Besides, did you see him, he took out a master waterbender, and earthbender easily. He must be a great warrier." Sabre cried on the inside. If they were considered master's, then there would hardly be any compitition. He was pissed. There goes the challenge.

"Hey, would you like to join us on our way to Ba sing se?" Katara asked. Looking at the weapons create, he dicided why not.

"Sure, just let me get dressed." He said. He only had a T-shirt, camo pants, and standard military boots. When he opened the create He saw a camo jacket and put it on. he then found the new carbone armer (Real, just different name). It was 65% carbone, and 45% steel. It made a very light, but strong armer. It had Lether, and rubber on the insides, and had woodland camo cloth over it, aiding in camoflouge. It protected his torso, upper and lower arms, thigh, and calf, giving near gull body protection. But it was exteamly light, so it did not flaunt movement. Combat gloves with the index and middle fingerless, so it didn't get in the way. An M4 carbine, the same one he used before, Combat knife, but it had a spring release so it could be fired like a projectile. Then the IR goggles and the bonoculers. Lastly, standared issued M67 Frag grenades and a combat helmet.

He straped the M4 to his back. He saw Sokka walking over with his M9. "Here you go." He said. Sabre put it in his holster. He signaled them that they should go.

"So... What's your name?" Katara asked.

"Sabre." He said emotionally.

"Are you with the earth kingdom?" Sokka asked. Judging by what toph was wearing, he judged that she was with this earth people.

"No." He said in the same tone. It was akward, he usually didn't travle with kids.

"Then were are you from wonder boy." Toph said. The kid was probably twelve, but Sabre knew she was smart. She had a strange vibe about her. He knew that you could not underestimate her.

"No were." Well not a total lie. He is from another demention. The kids looked at him intriged. He was a mystert. Katara thought he was actually kind of hansom. Sokka thought he was some sort of awesome badass warrier. But Toph didn't like him. Mostly because he beat her very easily. But also that he was dangerouse. If he was Fire Nation, he could easily capture Aang.

Sabre saw A boy in what looked like Shaulin Monk robes, gliding threw the air on a glider. And a flying monkey. This place is getting better.

"Aang, what are you doing here?" Katara asked as Aang landed. The boy had a strange arrow tatoo on his head. Funny looking to Sabre. "I thought you were looking for Appa." How big is this group, That would make, nine members. The monkey landed on the boy's shoulder.

"I was, but something stopped me." There was a pause in Aangs sentance. "Something big." Aang looked at Sabre. "Who's that."

"He's Sabre, He's going to Ba sing se too. We found him in the river wile you were out." Katara said.

Sabre nearly fell, before him stood a giant wall. It could be destoyed by a laser guided missle, but who knows what they have here. As they got to the wall the group stoped. Sabre wondered how they would get up there. His answer became clear when the Toph moved her arms and the floor flew up the wall. Sabre fell, but got back up.

"Are you OK?" Toph asked.

"Yea, kind of took me by surprise." When they reached the top they saw a massive, Sabre didn't know what it was, a drill mabey.

"Know what's so big that Appa has to wait?" Sokka said. Sabre pointed to the Drill.

"That." Aang also said.

As they walked on the wall, Ying looked hopeless. "We made to Ba sing se, and it's still not safe." The family huddled together. "No one is."

"What are you people doing here?" A voice said. Sabre looked to see two men dressed in black. "Civilians aren't allowed on the wall." He said but Aang waled up the them.

"I'm the Avatar." He said. "Take me to whoever's in charge." Sabre looked at him strangly, so the kid was at a high rank. And he's only twelve. Not bad.

They walked to a small indoor part of the wall, were the 'one in charge' as Aang put, was going over plans. The gaurds wispered to him and he looked at Aang.

"It is an honer to welcome you to the outer wall young Avatar." He said. "But your help is not needed."

"Not needed?" Aang said.

"Not needed." The general repeated. "I have the situation under controle." They walked to the edge of the wall. Sabre waited to hear what his plane was. "I assure you, the Fire Nation can not penitrate this wall. Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeded."

"What about the Dragon of the west? He got in." Toph said.

The general stiffened and turned around. "Wha-well technacly yes." He sputtered. 'Typical propaganda.' Sabre thought. "But he was quikly expunged. But never the less, that is why the city is named Ba sing se. It's the impenitrable city, They don't call it Na sing se." The general began to lauph. Then he looked siriess again. "That means penitrable city."

"Nothing is impenitrable. Thats what the germans said about the berlin wall, but it fell in in operation D-day. But there is that big ass drill we have to worry about." Sabre said. The general walked to the wall.

"Not fo long." He said. "I sent an elite patoon of earthbenders called the 'Terra team'." He said with pride.

"That's a good group name. Very catchy." Sokka said holding his chin.

Sabre looked to see a small team of soldiers he guessed were the Terra team. "Sorry, but a small group like that stands no match on a full on asault." Sabre said.

"Yea, showes what you know." The general said. From the distance on the wall, Sabre could barely see what was going on. So he got out his benoculers to see the the battle better. They appeared to be using there power's to stop the drill, by making rock collomes try to stop it. The colloms broke though. Sabre then saw what looked like two people slide down the drill. They looked like the elite soldiers of the drill. When they landed, they easily dispatched the terra team. In mere minutes, one of them took out about, what looked like, five of them. They were good, no quiestion. The new challenge made sabre smile. He was ready for this. Surely they would offer a good fight. Sabre wanted to go hand to hand against them. Just for the pleasure and fun of it. He could barely see the pink girl. She seemed to use some fast jabs to take down the Terra team, very interesting, and dangerouse. Sabre put the bonoculars away.

"We're doomed!!" The general yelled. Sabre got annoyed, this guy really pissed him off. How the hell could he be at such a rank, even though he is a pathetic coward. Sokka slapped the general.

"Get ahold of yourself man!" He yelled back.

"Yea, your right." He massached his cheack.

"Mabey you'd like the avatar's help now?" Toph said.

The general went to Aang, his head bowed, and he wimpered, "Yes please."

"Tch, coward. You clearly don't know anything about battle tactics." Sabre said annoyed. "Clearly you can not attack the outside, It's big, and slow. Use that to your advantage."

"Then how would you have done it? We've never fought something like this." Katara said.

"Good quiestion." Sabre studied the drill. "It is heavily armered, gaurded, and those soldiers, were probably the elites. Mabey, we could... no that's no good either." Sabre closed his eye's in thought.

"Sir, we brought the Terra team back. We suffered no casualties."A soldier said.

"Mabey we can learn more about the drill from them." Sabre said. They headed to the hospital part of the wall. Katara went over to them, and began to heal them, or do some crazy stuff with her water.

"What's wrong with him, he dosen't looke injured." Said the general.

"His chi is blocked." Katara said. She stopped working and asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Two girls ambushed us." He said, he was having trouble talking. "One of them hit me with a buch of quick jabs, suddenly, I could't earthbend, and barely move. then she cartweeled away."

Katara looked as if she knew who he was talking about. " Ty lee," She said looking with dread. "She dosen't look dangerouse, but she knows the human body, and it's weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside out." 'Thats it.' Sabre though. How do you take a tank down? You eliminate the crew, attack from the inside.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh,"Sokka said, kinda.

"Yes?" Katara asked.

"What you just said, that's how we're going to take down the drill. The same way Ty lee took down all these big earthbenders." Sokka said.

"By hitting It's pressure points." Toph said.

Aang walked to the endge of the wall. "We'll take it down from the inside."

"Tell me," Sabre asked. "Who's incharge of this thing?" Sabre asked.

"Azula, probably, She works with Ty lee, and is the Princcess of the Fire Nation." Aang said.

"Why not attack Azula why'll in the proccess? Cut the head of the snake, then the body dies." Sabre asked.

"She is to strong. She easily defeated us at Omashu. We'd be no match." Katara said.

"Okay hold up." Toph said. "Why does your heart jump every time you here about them?" She asked pionting at Sabre. Sabre smiled. This girl can sense a heart beat. Very usefull, he'll have to ask about that.

"Simple, they offer a challenge, and I am more then ready to accept it." Sabre said. "You take the drill down, and I'll handle Osula." Sabre said, pronouncing her name wrong.

"But your in no shape to fight right now." Sokka said.

"He's right, you'll need to rest." Katara added.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sabre walked but sudenly he felt nautious and stumbuled to a chair. He hasent eaten in a wile, plus he is starting to fatige. He pulled out an energy bar and took a bite.

"See, you can barely stand." Katara said.

"I'm just hungry. Give me a minute." Sabre finished the last of the energy bar. He stood up, much to the complaint of his legs. and walked with Aang.

"But you really should rest, Azula is too strong for you." Aang said with concerne.

"I've been in worse before. I'll live." Sabre said. Aang gave up.

"Okay." He said.

Sabre walked with them to the enge of the wall. Toph bended them down the same way as before, and they ran to the trenches. Sabre got his M4 from his back and equiped a silencer.

"Once we're under cover you won't be able to see. So stay close to me." Toph said jumping away. Toph created a massive cloud of dust. They're much better then smoke bombs aperently. Much bigger.

"Run!" Toph said. They ran into the cloud. Sabre could barley see but made sure to stay neer Toph. He stumbled afew times wile running. He could feel sores on his legs and was having difficulty running. Normally he could run as fast a racer. And very long too. But the fatige was getting to him. His headache came back and he was having trouble breathing. They made it to the drill and Toph made a small borrow to go underneathe the drill. Quickly, Sabre equiped his IR goggles. There was little heat so it was hard to see but he was able to navigate threw it.

"It's so dark down here, I can't see a thing." Sokka said.

"Oh no, what a nightmare." Toph said with heavy sarcasm.

"Sorry." Sokka apologised. So the girl was blind, there was no getting past that. She seemed to be able to see anything that is conected in the ground, possibly has something to do with that magic of hers. Sabre thought it would be a good idea to spar with her sometime. They made it under the drill. There was a small opening in the bottom that led to the inside of the drill. Sabre took off the IR goggles and moved to the opening. Aang helped Katara, and Sokka up into the drill, but Toph stayed.

"Toph, come on." Sokka said.

"No way am I going in that metal monster." She said shaking her head. "I can't bend in there, I'll try to slow it down out here."

"Okay, good luck." Sokka said.

"Semper Fi." Sabre said.

"What does that mean?" Sokka said.

"Become one of the few."

"That still dosen't make sense." Katara asked. Sabre just smiled.

"Didn't think you would. your still young." Sabre said.

"Hey, your only what, five years older then us." Sokka said.

"Yea, your can't be that old." Aang said.

"I'm old enough to kill, that's all that matters." Sabre dropped the subject and continued moving. The gang all looked at him with fear. They were still to young to actualy kill. The whole time they avoided killing. Even the Fire Nation didn't deserve to die.

"I need a plan of this machine," Sokka said. "Some scamatics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find it's weak points."

"How are we going to get something like that?" Aang asked. Sokka took out his club but was cut off by sabre. He put a hand on Sokka's chest and moved him back. He took his M9 and fired at a pipe making a loud hissing noise. Sabre felt a pain on his shoulder. The bullet bounced back and hit him. It happens at close distance, but all he would get is a bruise, nothing sieriouse.

"What are you doing!" Aang yelled. "Someones going to here us." Sokka had an intelligent smile cross his face.

"Thats the point." He said. "A ship this big needs enginerees to run it. So if it breaks..." Katara cut Sokka off.

"They come to fix it." Katara said.

"Hey sabre, what is that thing?" Aang asked. Sabre looked at his M9.

"It's a bereta M92f 9MM pistole with a suppresser." Sabre saw they're confused faces. "Think of it as a small bow and arrow." That made sense to them.

A gaurd came to access the damage. Sabre hid behind a pipe. When the gaurd got close sabre sprinted to him, slamed him into the pipe, then threw him to the ground. He took his knife, then slamed the blade down on his throught. The gang looked at him like he was crazy.

"Got the map." Sabre said.

"Are you crazy, you killed him." Katara said.

"Yea, why did you do that?" Aang said.

"It was the easiest way to make sure he stay's quiet. Now help me with the body." Sabre could normally lift the body with minimal effort. But the fatige made it hard to walk, let alone move a one hundred fifty pound man. After stating his body, they stole the map and headed up the stairs. Sokka put the map down and examined it. He felt unconfertable because sabre was looking over his shoulder to see it. Sokka didn't like killing just as much as Katara. But he couldn't argue with the logic. That man will tell little information about them.

"Looks like the drill has two main structures." Sokka said. "The inner and outer core, The outer and inner core are conected to these braces." Sokka pointed at the map.

"We take them out, the drill colapses under its own weight. Smart." Sabre said. They traveled to the beams. On the way Katara asked.

"Have you killed before?"

"I do what I have to do to get the job done. In war, morals only slow you down. The slightest hesitation can end your life." Sabre said.

"Do you enjoy it?" Aang asked. Sabre couldn't look at them. He said nothing. Once they got to the beams, which were massive pillers of steel, Sokka lokked dreadful.

"I guess thier bigger then in the map." He said. "We're going to have to work hard to cut threw there."

"And by we're, you mean us. right?" Katara said. Sabre didn't pay atention. He took out a pack of C4 and went to a piller. He attached the C4, armed it and ran back.

"Run!" He yelled, The Gang were about to quiestion but desided to follow him. He got to the door way and motioned for them to keep thier head down. He took out the detonatore, and put his fingure on the button.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"And why do we have to run?" Aang asked.

Sabre pushed the button. The beam was blown apart by the C4. What was left was a piece of bent, twisted metal. The gang were holding tier ears. Aparently they never heard an explosion from that close.

"What was that!!" Sokka screamed.

"What!?" Katara screamed.

"My ears, I can't hear anything!" Aang yelled.

"What?!" Katara screamed again. Sabre just shook his head.

"Idiots." He wispered. And these guy's were elites? Please. Even the U.S. Army has better guys (Not trying to insult the Army, I just hear Marines talk like that). After they were all calmed down they began to cut, or in Sabre's case, blow the beams away. He used three of his five C4's, and disided to save the rest. Sabre heard a screaching sound, and turned to see the beam that the kids were working on had moved. Katara and Aang panted.

"At this rate, we won't do enough damage before the drill hits the wall." Katara said.

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me." Aang said wile sitting down. Didn't these kids have any training at all? They're weak. The drill began to shake.

"Do you hear that?" Sokka said.

"Yea, the drill hit the..." Sabre was cut off by Sokka.

"We took it down. We be-Ow!" Sabre hit him in the back of the head.

"Idiot." He said.

"Congradulations crew, we made contact with the wall of Ba sing se." Said a voice over the monitor. "Start the countdown to victory!" The voice yelled.

Sokka ran and tried to push the brace. "Come on brace, budge." He pushed till he tired out.

"This is bad. Really bad." Katara said.

"We're putting everything we have into these braces, but it's taking to long." Sokka said.

"Try weakening them." Sabre said. "Do what Ty la did. Hit the pressure points with quiek attacks, then diliver the final blow." He said. "I sware, you guy's are pathetic.

"That's it. We weaken the braces, then I'll deliver the final blow." Aang said. "Thatnks Sabre." Sabre just shruged.

"Everyone in that wall, the wole world, is counting on us." Aang said again.

"The whole world minus the Fire nation, that is." Sokka said.

"No one needs the peanut gallery." Sabre said.

"What?" Katara asked.

"Just get to work!" Sabre began to lose his cool. They began to cut threw the braces, stopping at only half way. Sabre directed them to the ones that will bring it down. One of his friends was in the bombsquad for New york city and taught him how to bring down a structer.

"That's enough, we need to get to the next one." Aang said.

"Good work team avatar." Sokka said. Sabre shook his head at the name. "No Aang just needs to..."

"Look out!" Sabre yelled pushing Sokka out of the way from a blue fire blast. Sabre looked up to see the two girls that took out the terra team. And a third person in the middle. What the hell is with all the teenagers. Don't these guy's have anything more.

"Who Azula, you were right, it is the Avatar." The one in pink said. Now he knew who the leader and princcess is. He was ready and shivering with exitement. "And friend." Ty lee said to Sokka giving him a suductive look. He shyly waved back, but katara pulled him away. As they jumped down, The Gang, including Sabre ran down the hall. They came to a fork in the path.

"Guys, get out of here! I know what I have to do!" Aang yelled taking the right way. Sabre followed him. "What are you doing?" Aang asked.

"Following you. You need backup." Sabre said.

"You are to weak to fight back. You won't last." Aang said.

"I can pull my own weight. Don't worry." Sabre said. He stumbled and almost fell, but kept running.

"Wait!" Katara yelled. Aang stoped and turned back. "You need this water more then I do." Katara yelled. She threw a water pouch to Aang and ran. Aang did the same, followed by Sabre. Aang picked up Sabre and ran using air bending.

"Jeez!" He yelled. "How much do you wiegh!?"

"Two hundred and two pounds." Sabre said. Sabre was having the time of his life. This kid was fast. Sabre loved going fast. It scared him half to hell. And he loves being scared. He loved the adrenaline rush.

They reached the top of the drill. "This looks like a good spot." Aang said putting Sabre down.

"You get to work, I'll cover you!?" Sabre yelled over the noise. Aang began to cut threw the metal. Sabre's vision began to blurre. If he didn't rest soon, he will pass out from exoustion. He crouched to one knee and readied his M4. Garuds began poring out of the dorrs but Sabre fired his M4. The loud bang was muffled by the suppressor. The garuds fell one by one. Sabre took short bursts to save amunition. Each mag has only 30 rounds. He estimates that he has seven magazines, not counting the one he has now. He quiekly changed the magazine, then Fired a three round burst. He heard a terrible sound. The gun clicked. He checked the Mag. There were still bullets in there. But he relized that the gun jammed. He put the M4 back on his back and took the M9. He fired 8 rounds before running empty. Each round shot a guy either in the head, or heart.

He put it away and took his knife from his boot. A garud charged at him and delived a roundhouse kick. Sabre moved to the inside and barely dodged the fire that came out of his foot. He put his hands on the guy's chest and pushed back, putting the guy on his ass. Then pushed the knife through his throte. He looked and saw a guy shoot a fire ball at him. It hit him in the chest and Sabre fell back. The Carbone armer protected him, plus the camo covering is fire proof. It was singed, but it worked. He ran to him and plunged the knife in his stomack. The garud was surprised that he wasen't hurt. Sabre thrust the knife down, cutting his organs and making him bleed to death.

A third guy ran to him with a sword. He did a horazontle slash, which Sabre easily dodged, then kicked sabre in the face, wile he was kneeling. Sabre fell back and slamed his head on the metal of the drill. Luckily, the helmat protected his head from danger. The guard ran to him, ready to put the sword through his gut. Sabre put his right foot up, slamed it in the guard's stomack, then using his momentum, threw the guard over his body. The guard fell on his head and broke his neck. Instant death.

He saw Azula come out. She fired a blue fire ball at Sabre. Sabre was hit in the chest and flew back. Again, the armer protected him. He saw Azula fire another one at Aang. "Aang, watch out!!!" He screamed. Aang deflected the Fire balls. The monkey, Momo, nearly got hit.

"Momo!" Aang yelled. "Get out of here." Momo flew away. Azula shot another one at Sabre and was hit in the chest again. He slid to the edge, but managed to stop from sliding off. His vision blurred again. He had to end this now. Getting up he quietly ran to Azula. He was panting real hard by now. His legs were buckling. And his stomack hurt. Plus his nose was bleeding. Aang was launching rocks from a wall he made from the Magic. A rock nearly hit Sabre, but sabre was fast to dodge it. Azula kicked the rocks away like they were nothing. He was happy. He finaly got a Challenge. Azula broke the wall, and Aang flew back.

Sabre jumped on Azula's back and got her in a choke holed with his left arm. With the knife in his right arm. He tried to stab Azula. But she managed to push him off. She kicked him in the face, then ran to Aang. Sabre got up and chased her. Aang got up and readied himself. But a massive wave of sludged burst from the drill, and made Azula, and Sabre slide. Azula crashed into Aang, and they went sliding off both sides of the drill. Sabre just slamed on the wall. He slowly got up, his head was spinning, and his legs were wobaling.

Aang flew up the Side with Momo.

"Thanks Momo. I needed that." He said petting the monkey. He ran to Sabre. "Are you Ok?" He asked. Sabre was on all fours coughing.

"I'm fine. Go, finish this thing!" He yelled. Aang carved a boulder to make a point, to hit the weak spot. He shoved in the whole he made, stepped back and ran. He made a sphere of air and rode it up the wall. Sabre felt his entire body jolt. He turned to see Azula pointing her fingures at him. Her hand was staticking. She could shoot thunder out now. Great. Sabre fell but was still conciouse. The rubber in his armer, that provided confert, protected him from most of the electricity. But not all of it. The amount of electricity was enough to use for a stun gun. Luckily, it only works if it has a constant current. That blast just hurt for a second.

He saw her running for Aang. When she passed him, he got his knife, and put his hand on the trigger, on the handle. He aimed for her back, and shot. The blade of the knife flew out and hit Azula's right thigh. She fell over and looked at Sabre. She was shocked. Sabre got up and ran at her. She was on the ground but not defensless. She stood on her good leg and shot a fire ball at him. Sabre was hit in the stomack. But continued to run. He took his M67 frag grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at Azula. Aang slamed on the pike, and med a shock wave that blew Sabre, Azula, And the grenade away.

Sabre flew to the edge of the drill. He fell off it with Azula. Azula landed, but stumbled cause of her leg. The grenade detonated away from both of them. Sabre fell on his back. He probably cracked a rib, but was alive. He saw the other girl, Ty lee come with Azula. Then the goth one came out of a hatch.

"We lost." The goth one said with no emotion.

"You!" Azula yelled pointing at sabre. Sabre was on his knees, trying to get up. "You took my victory." She was really losing her cool. "You should be dead, after getting hit by a fire ball in the chest. And getting hit by lightning." Sabre just smiled. He stood up, but was kneeled slightly from exostion.

"You might want to get that knife out. don't want it to get infected." Sabre said. Azula had a limp from the knife. Her face was showing all the signs of pain, anger, and hate.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She yelled, moving in circular motions. Sabre could see electricity. She shot thunder at him dead in his chest. The ruber in the armer still protected him. He jolted in pain, then fell to the ground. He just slowly got back up. "No way. you should be daed." Azula said. Sabre took out his M9 and loaded a fresh Mag. He cocked the gun back, aimed at Azula's heart. Azula closed her eye's in fear. Sabre put his finger on the trigger, then fired.

No sound came. Sabre looked at the gun.

"Ha, that's all." Azula said relieved.

"Woops, I forgot to take the safty off." Sabre said, hitting a switch on the gun. "Lets try that again." He said. Mai, threw a knife at sabre's face. It hit his helmet and bounced off.

"I got him." Ty lee said running to him. Sabre took the handle of the blade-les knife, winded up, and threw it at Ty lee's head. It hit her in the eye, and blinded her. Sabre ran to her, grabbed her arm, and flipped her to her back.

A massive wave of mucky water washed over them. "Come on!" Toph yelled. Sabre ran to them and fell on Katara. Katara struggled to hold him up.

"We have to get him out of here." She said to the others. "He can't take much more." She wrapped his arm around her neck and carried, well actually dragged him back to the wall. Azula could not stand any more. Ty lee's arm hurt, and Mai was out of knives. The gang was safe for now.

"How did you survive the lightning attack?" Toph asked.

"Yea, didn't it hurt?" Sokka said.

"Ofcourse it hurt you idiot." Sabre struggled to say. They got to the top of the wall again. Katara layed sabre on the ground, and looked at the drill.

"I just want to say, good effort ou there team Avatar." Sokka said. Katara gave her brothe a wierd look.

"Enough with the team Avatar stuff." She said. "No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on." Sokka put his hand on his chin and thought.

"How about the boomerang squad!" Sokka took out his boomerang. "See, it's good cause it's got ang in it." He put his arm around Aang's shoulders. "Boomer-Aang."

"I kind of like that one." Aang said.

"Let's talk about this, on our way to the city." Katara said.

"The Aang gang?" He tried again.

"Sokka." Katara sighed.

"The fiersom foursom?" He tried again.

"Hey, anyone want to get sleeping beauty?" Toph said. They saw Sabre sleeping were he was left. Momo was picking at him.

"I got him." Sokka picked him up, and took him with them.

"He was good. We could use him on our team." Katara said.

"Yea, he went toe to toe with Azula, and injured her." Aang said.

"Well, we'll ask him when he wakes up." Toph sagested.

"Good idea." Sokka said. "But one more thing." He said. "Can you help me carry this guy, he's heavier then an ostrich-horse." Sokka said having trouble. Katara got his other arm and they dragged him with them.

"Still, can you amagine fighting in his condition. He is strong, amagine him in top shape." Katara said.

"Let's hope he stay's on our side." Aang said. Momo landed on Aangs shoulder.

"Yea, let's hope." Toph said.

* * *

Well, officially, the longest chapter I wrote. Let's hope they're all this long. Please review. Good or bad. Tell me if I did good on the story line. And he might be alittle strong, but he is the best in the Marines, well one of the best. Besides, can't have Azula pwn him, right?


	5. City of wall and secrets

This is my next chapter. It will hopefully be long.

Chapter 5: A city of walls and secrets

Sabre began to wake up. He heard talking just outside from were he was. At first, he was concerned, he didn't remember were he was. Then the events from before came back to him. He was in pain. He looked to see that he was half naked. He only had his pants on. He was bandaged up, and had bruises everywere. On his shoulder was a large bruise. Possibly from when the bullet bounced and hit him. His back hurt, and it was hard to breath. Mabey when he fell off the drill, he broke, or more likely injured a rib. Atleast his head didn't hurt. His nose did though.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's awake." He heard Toph say. He was in some kind of hospital bed. He's seen better day's, but had enough energy to walk. He saw the gang walk in.

"Hey Sabre, are you feeling better?" Katara asked. Sabre just shruged.

"Hey, wonderboy, how the heck did you survive a lightning attack from Azula?" Toph asked.

"The armer I ware has rubber padding. Rubber absorbs electricity. So I only felt a small jolt run throgh me." Sabre said. Speaking of which, were is my gear?" Sabre asked.

"Over there." Aang pointed to a box. Sabre got up, but groaned in pain. Katara rushed to him and pushed him down.

"Your in no shape to go anywere." She said. Sabre just pushed her away.

"I'll live." He said. He went to his gear, and got dressed.

"You sure your Ok?" Sokka said.

"I'll live, that's all that matters." Sabre finished getting dressed.

"You also had this on your ear." Toph handed him his comunicatore. How could he forget. He was able to talk to Savage. Guess he didn't notice it. Fighting does that to you.

"Can you leave for a second?" He asked. The Gang left the room. He put it to his ear and clicked the button. He heard static for a moment, but then a voice patched threw.

"Sabre, good to hear from you." Savage said. Sabre could never forget that voice. "So, you ready to get to buisness?" Savage asked.

"What the hell do you want?" Sabre asked.

"I just want the nuke that we lost. We are now able to send srike teams there. The data was very good. You survived, now we can send an army there." Savage said.

"Like hell!" Sabre screamed. "Once I get back, I'll destroy that thing."

"How will you do that when you have no were to go?" Sabre was pissed. But Savage was right. He was stuck. "All I want is the nuke. now, we can do this with, or without you. But I preffure with you, because it saves lives and money. We don't want to upset the ballence of that world. If that nuke goes off, it could do some real damage." Sabre didn't want to give in.

"Why would I help you?" Sabre asked.

"Because I don't want to destroy an entire Nation to get it. One hundred men can easily take them all out, am I right?" Sabre closed his eye's and looked down. "I know you have a soft spot for war orphans, that's why we sent you in." Savage said. It struck a nerve on Sabre. "Look, between you and me, I don't even work with the Russians. Just help me out."

"Then who do you work for?" Sabre asked.

"All will be explained, do time. Now, will you help me or not?" Savage asked. Sabre didn't want to see anyone suffer. He wanted to protect this world. He had no choice.

"Fine. But no one come here, understand." Sabre said with venom in his voice.

"No problem, you are like me Sabre. And so very much like her."

"What the hell are you talking about!!!" Sabre yelled. The message ended.

"You have three minutes of talking left." A mechanical voice said.

"Oh, just go fuck yourself!" He screamed.

"Sabre, are you Ok?" Katara asked through the door.

"We heard screaming." Sokka said.

"I'm fine." Sabre opened the door. "I was just shocked, any way, let's get to the inner city." He walked out the door. They walked for about ten minutes before they came to a ticket stand. An obies woman was incharge of the tickets.

"Well hello, do you have tickets?" She asked. Toph walked up to her.

"I think this will surfice." Toph handed the woman a slip of paper. The woman's eye's grew as big as dinner plates.

"The flying bore!" She exclaimed.

"You see, I'm blind. These are my ballets." She pointed to the Gang. "My body guard." She pointed to Sabre. "And my all seeing leamer." Momo flew on top of her head.

"Yes, of course miss Biefong. Here are your tickets." She said. They walked to the train that will take them to the inner city.

"So, your important?" Sabre asked.

"I'm from the most wealthiest family in the earth kingdom." Toph said with little pride.

"That's hard to imagine." Sabre said.

"Why?" Toph asked.

"Well, I thought you'd be more... Feminine." Sabre said trying to find the right word.

"What!!" Toph screamed.

"What?" Sabre asked. "What did I say?" Toph shot a piller and threw him five feet in the air. He landed painfully on his back. "What the fuck!!!" He screamed. He got back up and looked at Toph. "Ok, your dead shrimp!" He screamed.

"What was that?" Toph asked, getting in his face.

"Wow, blind, deaf, and dumb." Toph shot a rock at him which he easily dodged.

"Okay you two, knock it off." Katara said. Sabre just turned, and kept walking. Toph did the same. They gave there tickets to the man at the train, then got on bored. The traine began to move, and Sabre layed his head down.

"Look, the inner wall." Katara said. Sabre raised his head to see a smaller wall then the out side. "I can't believe we finaly made it to Ba sing se in one piece." Sabre knocked on the wooden part of the seat.

"Hey, don't jink it." Sokka said pointing at Katara. "We could still be attacked by some jiant fire bending spoon." Sabre mumbled Idiot. "Or find out the cities been submerged in an ocean of killer shrimp." Sabre mumbled Idiot again.

"you've been hitting the cactus juice again?" Toph asked.

"I'm just saying, wierd stuff happens to us." Sokka tried to defend himself. Sabre opened one eye to look at Sokka. Sokka stared back.

"Idiot." Sabre said. Sokka's head dropped. Then some wierd guy chewing on a piece of corn sat next to him. Sabre couldn't help but smile. He closed his eye's again.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll find Appa." Katara said.

"Who's Appa?" Sabre asked, his eyes still closed.

"My flying bison." Aang answered. Sabre didn't even ask. "But... It's such a big city." Aang said.

"He's a jiant bison," Sokka said. "Were could they possibly hide him?" Sokka said. They went into a tunnle. Then they saw a massive city. Well, everyone but Toph and Sabre, who had his eyes closed. The train stopped at the station and everyone got off.

"Back in the city, great." Toph said.

"What's the problem, it's amazing." Sokka said.

"Yea, I grew up in a city, it's not all bad." Sabre said.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules." Toph said. "You wait, you'll get sick of it in a couple of day's." Toph said. Sabre saw Katara trying to cheer Aang up.

"Hello." Sabre looked to see an attractive woman, well she had a creepy smile, say. "My name is Ju dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the avatar around Ba sing se." She looked at the kids. "And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?" She asked.

"Yes." Sokka said, clutching his bag. "We have information about the Fire nation army, that we have to deliver to the earth king imidiatly."

"Great, let us begin the tour." Ju dee said. "Then I will show you to your new home here. I think you'll like it." She turned and walked away. Sokka made a face and followed her.

"Mabey you missed what I said, we need to talk to the king about the war." He said. "It's important." Ju dee just continued to smile.

"Your in Ba sing se now," She said. "Everyone is safe now." They just gave her wierd looks.

"Yea, and without us, the Fire nation would be in the outer wall by now." Sabre said. "Just listen to the Idiot will you."

"Hey!" Sokka said offended. Ju dee just walked away.

"Come, this way to the carriges." She led them to the carrige.

"The hell is that?" Sabre asked looking at the Ostrige-horse.

"You never saw an Ostrige-horse?" Sokka asked. Sabre shook his head.

"Were are you from?" Katara asked. Sabre just sighed. After half an hour of riding they came to a run down part of the city.

"This is the lower ring." Ju dee said.

"What's that wall for?" Katara asked.

"Ba sing se has many walls." Ju dee said. "The ones out side protecting us."

"Which nearly fell." Sabre said. Ju dee just ignored him.

"And the ones inside, that maintain order. This is were new arrivals live, as well as craftsmen, and artisens. People that work with there hands. It's so quiant and lively." Sabre saw a threatining man with a large sword. "You do want to watch your step though."

"Just like home."

"Home?" Aang asked.

"South Philly. Only the toughest can live there." Sabre said. He looked down.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked.

"Bad history."

"I never came here because it was so different then how the monks taught us how to live." Aang said.

They reached the middle ring. It was much better here.

"This is the middle ring of Ba sing se." Ju dee said. "Home to the financhle district, shops, restraunts, and a university." Sokka looked at Ju dee.

"Yea, we met a man from Ba sing se university." Sokka said. "He led us to an underground library were we found information about the war that is abousolutly crucial for the king to hear." Sokka said. Sabre was impressed he said that all in one breath.

"Isn't history facinating?" Ju dee completly ignored him. "Look, here's one of the oldest building's in the middle ring, town hall." Ju dee pointed to a building. She got out.

"Is that woman deaf? She seams to hear every other word I say." Sokka said.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it." Toph said.

After another half hour, they came to the upper ring. There were little houses, but they were all very clean and the whole place was beautiful.

"The upper ring is home to our most important citizens." Ju dee said. "Your house is not to far from here."

They then came to a massive stone building.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asked.

"And who are the mean looking guy's in robes?" Sokka asked.

"Inside is the royal palace." Ju dee said. "And those men are the agents of the Dia lee. They protect the cultural athurity of Ba sing se. They are the garudians of all our traditions."

"Kind of like the secret service, right?" They just looked at him funny. "But, how do they fight in robes?"

"No clue." Sokka said.

"Can we see the king now?" Aang asked.

"Oh no, one dosen't just pop in on the earth king." Ju dee pointed upward. Everyone just held thier heads down.

They finally reached their house.

"Here we are." Ju dee said. "Your new home." A man ran to Ju dee, handed her a letter, bowed, the ran away. "More good news." She read the letter. "You request for an audience with the earth king is being processed. And should be putten threw by within a month."

"A month?" Sabre asked. "I have thing to do, I can't wait that long."

"Six to eight weeks actually." Ju dee kept that creepy smile.

Sabre went in and found a very plain house, hardly anything in it.

"Now, I need me a plasma screen, X-box, and some play boy magazines." Sabre said.

"What's play boy?" Aang asked.

"Your to young to know kid." Sabre said.

"Isn't it nice?" Ju dee asked. "I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying to long." Sokka said.

"I'm with the Idiot." Sabre said.

"Would you stop that!" Sokka yelled.

"What?" Sabre looked inocently. Sokka turned back to Ju dee.

"Can't we see the king any sooner.?" Sokka asked.

"The earth king is very busy, running the finest city in the world." Ju dee said. Sabre just snorted. "He will see you as soon as time permits."

Aang looked out the window. "If we're going to be here for a month, we should spend the time looking for Appa."

"I would be happy to escort you anywere you'd like to go." Ju dee bowed.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph said walking to the door.

"I won't get in the way." Ju dee said moving infront of Toph. "And leaving would make me a bad host."

"Yea, but getting in your guest's way makes you a bad host." Sabre said.

"Well, were shall we start?" Ju dee asked ignoring Sabre. The bitch was really getting on his nerves. They all walked out. Exept for Sabre.

"You coming wonder boy?" Toph asked.

"No thanks. Just let me do some stuff." They left him alone. Sabre took out his M4 and looked at it. The cartrige got jammed in the gun. It took some prying but he got it out. He ejected the Mag to check if there were bullets. He saw that there was, and loaded it back in. He cocked back, put the saftey on and put the gun down. He then checked the M9. It was in good working condition, and will last a wile. He didn't have a knife though, and that was bad. The knife was still stuck in Azula. He laughed at the thought of her trying to get it out.

He turned the communicator on.

"Ok, I'll help. But I want to know were it is." Sabre said.

"We believe that the king may have it. We can't wait a month." Savage said.

"The he... You can see me?" Sabre asked.

"Yes, now, we need you to talk to him within a week. If there's not a way, you find a way." Savage said.

"That won't be easy." Sabre said.

"You are one of the best at urban warfare, plus you can sneak. Do some of your ninja shit, get in there, kill if nessisary, and get that bomb." Savage said.

"Fine." Sabre said.

"Just be carfull." Sabre heard static.

"Out of power. Begining to recharge. Please come back in the next twelve hours." The mechanicle voice said.

"Damn." Sabre said. "Well better wait for them." Sabre just began to clean his guns.

After three hours they came back, minus Ju dee. "How's the search?" Sabre asked.

"Not good." Katara said.

"Yea." Toph piped in. "The man that lives acrost from us, told us not to mention the war, and stay away from the Dai lee."

"That's stupid. How long has this war gone on for?" Sabre asked.

"You really don't know?" Sokka asked. Sabre shook his head.

"One hundred years." Katara said.

"Damn." Sabre replied.

"How can you not know?" Toph asked.

"I'm from another place. We are fighting our own war there." Sabre said.

"He's telling the truth." Toph said.

"How do you do that?" Sabre asked.

"As you can see, I'm blind." Toph waved her hands infront of her head. "But I see through earth bending. I can feel Vibrations, plus your heart. If you lie, your heart changes reathem."

"Very nice. We could have used you on operation tsunami." Sabre said.

"What? Sokka asked.

"Nothing. So what other powers are there?" Sabre asked.

"There's the water tribe, earth kingdom, and fire nation." Katara counted. "But the Air nomads were wiped out at the beginning of the war."

"But what about the kid?" Sabre said.

"I was frozen in a block of ice for one hundred years." Aang said.

"He's the Avatar." Sokka said.

"What's the Avatar?" Sabre asked.

"The avatar can bend all four elements." Katara said. "I can only bend water, Toph can only bend earth, and the Fire benders only bend fire."

"What about him?" Sabre pointed to Sokka.

"I can't do magic like they can." He said.

"For the hundreth time, It's bending." Katara scowlded her brother.

"What ever." He replied.

"Idiot." Sabre chimed in.

"Hey you didn't even know what bending was, so stuff it." Sokka said. Sabre just flipped him off.

"What's that mean?" Aang asked. Sabre smacked his head.

"Well I'm going to bed, night." Sabre said walking to his room. He laid on the floor and fell asleep.

* * *

"The king is having a party for his pet Bear." Sabre heard walking into the room. It was morning, and he could go for a cup of coffee.

"What?" Sabre said.

"You mean Platipus-Bear?" Aang asked.

"Say what?" Sabre asked again rubbing the sleep from his eye's.

"No, it just sais Bear." Katara looked at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Cirtenly you mean his pet Skunk-Bear?" Sokka said.

"Or his Amodilla-Bear?" Toph said.

"Goffer-Bear?" Aang tried again.

"Just... Bear." Katara confirmed.

"You guy's have wierd animals." Sabre said.

"This place is wierd." Toph said.

"So what's up?" Sabre said. Everyone looked up. "I mean, what's that in your hands?" He tried again. "Idiots." He said again.

"It's an invatation for a party the earth king is having." Katara said. "We can use it to see him. the palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the croud."

"I did that once." Sabre said.

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"I got shot in the ass." Sabre said. The Gang looked at him shocked.

"That had to hurt." Sokka said.

"It did."

"Yea, but the plan won't work." Toph said, getting back on subject.

"Why not?" Katara asked.

"No ofence to you country folk, but a high scoiety crowd would spot you a mile away." Toph said. "You got no manners."

"Exuse me?" Katara said.

"She does have a point." Sabre chimed in.

"I've got no manners?" Katara repeated. "your not exacltly lady fancy fingures."

"Were do you come up with these nicknames?" Sabre said shaking his head.

"I learned proper society behavier, and chose to leave it." Toph said. "You never learned anything. and frncly, it's alittle to late."

Aang and Sokka got up and began doing poor impressions of rich people. They kept bowing to eachother till they headbutted eachother and fell down.

"Idiot's" Sabre slapped his forhead.

"Katara might beable to pull it off, but you two might be lucky to pass as bus boy's." Toph said.

"But I feel so fancy." Sokka said. Sabre shook his head.

* * *

After waiting for six hours. Six hours, the girls finally came out wareing very expensive gounce, make up, and had there hair done. They had fans covering their face, making them look cute. They then giggled at the boy's faces.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Aang said. Sokka flicked Aang in the head.

Katara was about to speak, but Toph stopped her.

"Don't talk to the comminers Katara." Toph said. First rule of society."

"Six hours... for... that?" Sabre asked, stunned that it took them that long to get ready. "Six... hours." His eye twitched.

"We'll get in the party and find a way to let you in the side gates." Katara said.

"Don't worry, I can get in my self." Sabre said, making sure he had all his gear.

"Just don't kill anyone," Toph said. "We want them to be our friends." Sabre just gave her a thumbs up then walked out of the house.

* * *

Sabre snuck to the palace. He looked around for any way to get in. He relized that he needed to scale the wall. It would not be easy, but he'll find a way. He ran to a building that had a wire that conected to the top of the wall. He scalled the small house, grabbed the wire then put his feet on the wire and began to climb upside down, up the wire. He made sure to pass the decorations, so as not to alert anyone bellow.

"Look mommy, a man is on the wire!" A kid yelled.

"Stop protending dear." The mother said. Sabre just sall the little gril wave at him. He waved back but nearly fell. He couldn't let the kid give away his position. He put his index fingure on his lip, to tell the girl to be quiet. Luckily, she nodded and looked away. Sabre continued climbing the wire. He reached the top and saw a guard. He reached for his knife, but remembered he lost it. Cursing in his mind, he climbed over the wall, ran to the guard silently, and as the guard turned his head, he delivered a powerful punch to his cheak knocking him out. He then rean to the edge of the wall, and jumped own, landing on the roof. He saw a stone vent and went in it. He braced his arms and legs on the side's, then slid down. He landed on the floor of the vent, and relized that the whole thing was made of stone. That would definatly help.

He ran, in a crouched position down the vent, and made it to an opening, were he saw the party. He saw many people, all finely dressed, and eating the many apatizers scattered around the party. Sabre saw a Bear munching down on some meat. Finally, a normal thing in this world. Sabre saw the girls talking to some man in formal black dress robes. Actually, they looked like what the Dia lee wore. Sabre then saw Aang and Sokka dressed as bus boy's.

Sabre climbed threw the vent, then monkey bared his way to the wall on the many decorations. He reached a pillar, then slid down it. he made sure to stay out of sight. He crouched behind a table, and tripped the man serving the food. He knocked him out, took off his robe, leaving him in a shirt and pants, and took the robe. He put it on, carful to hide his gear. Luckily, it was very baggy, and worked perfectly. He took his helmet off and put it in the robe. He stood up, and walked threw the crowd.

"What guy?" Sokka asked as Sabre got to them.

"Hey, I made it." He said.

"What are you doing here?" Ju dee came out of nowere. She was scared. She actually looked better without that creepy smile of hers. "You have to get out of here, or we'll all be in big trouble."

"Not till we see the king." Sokka said.

"I need to talk to him. This whole damn world depends on it." Sabre said.

"You didn't..." Katara said looking at Sabre's robes.

"The guy's still alive, just taking a nap." Sabre said.

"You don't understand, you must go." Ju dee pushed Sokka into Aang, making him spill tea on a woman.

"Fuck." Sabre said, as the woman screamed.

"Sorry, no don't shout." Aang blasted her with wind, drying her off.

"Fuck." Sabre slapped his face. "We're caught."

"The avatar." The woman said. "Oh, I didn't know the Avatar would be here." Everyone looked at Aang.

"Fuck." Sabre said. Now they were dead.

"Watch this everybody!" Aang yelled, flying to a table, and began doing air stuff.

"Fuck." Sabre said, watching Aang proformed. How was he going to salvage this. A horned blew, and Sabre saw the king moving on a stage. He was in some sort of carrige that survance carried, and was draped by thin cloth, so you could only see his shadow.

"Greetings your magisty." Aang said running to him. The survants carried the king away, and a wall of guards stopped him.

"What the Fu-Ah!" Sabre screamed as a hard hand grabbed his mouth and stomack and thrust him backwords. He saw that the Dai lee, were controlling hands made of stones. They used them to cuff his hands and brought him into a secret room. He was brought into a small room with the others waiting for him.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king!?" Sokka screamed. "We have information that could defeat the fire nation." He said in a calmer voice.

"The earth king has no time to deal with the day to day political scwobles of the war." The man said. It was the same man Sabre saw Katara, and Toph talk with.

"But it could be the most inportant thing he ever heard." Aang said.

"What his magisty does, is maintain the cultural head of Ba sing se." The man said. "It's my job to see to the rest of the cities recorses. Including the military."

"So the king is just a figure head." Katara relized.

"He's your puppet." Toph said.

"No,no,no," The man put his hands up. "His majesty is an icon. A god to his people. He can't bother with the fairs of an endless war."

"But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the fire nation defensless." Sokka tried to reason. "We could lead an invasion..." Sokka was cut off.

"No, I don't want to hear of your rediculus plan." The man said. "The war must not be mentioned with in the walls. It could put the citezins in a state of panic, riots would breakout. And the city will be destroyed from the inside out. We created a utopia, the last one on earth."

"You can't keep the truth from all these people." Katara said. "They have to know."

"I'll tell them!" Aang shouted. "I'll make sure everyone knows."

"Untill now, you've been treated as our honered guest." He said. "But now you'll be watched every moment by Dia lee agents. If you mention the war to anyone, you'll be expelled from the city." This guy really pissed Sabre off. "I understand you've been looking for your bision?" He asked. "It would be a shame if you were unable to complete your quiest." Aang looked at him with anger.

"I don't give a shit what this is about." Sabre said walking up to him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sketch of the Nuke. "I came here to look for this." He handed it to the man.

"So you know what this contraption is?" He asked. "My name is Sow Fang, It's in honor to meet you."

"Cut the bull shit." Sabre said again. "Now, were is it?" Sabre tried again.

"Sorry, but we can't tell you." Sow Fang said.

"You are messing with things way out of you controle." Sabre said. "That thing has enough power to oblitherate this entier place. Just give it to me, and I'll leave."

"I'll take in your request, now Ju dee will show you home." Sow Fang said. The dorr opened and a woman came out.

"Come with me please." The woman said.

"What happened to Ju dee?" Katara asked.

"I'm Ju dee, I will be your host, so long as your in our wonderful city." This woman was diffrent, but had the same creepy smile. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

Well, there you go. Not bad huh. I'm getting better at this. Please review.


	6. Tale of Sabre

Here's chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tale of Sabre

Sabre woke up at around six AM. He was used to waking up early. Back at bootcamp, you'd have to wake up by four of five. He went into the living room and did his daily routine. He brushed his teeth, shaved what little a mustach he had, and took a shower. He saw on the counter, some kind of square razor. It was used for cutting hair. Noticing that his hair was getting long, he dicided to cut it. Puting on some shaving cream, or what he geussed was shaving cream, he rubed it on his head. He them began to lightly shave off his hair. Sabre noticed that the people here are not very technologicly advantsed, but manage to do everything his people do. When he was done, he looked at the mirror. The crop of hair he had was now gone. He had a short buzz cut. He did have enough hair to stay black in color, and the front spicked up alittle.

He took a cloth and water, and decided to wash his gun. Taking the M4 apart, he carfully cleaned every part of it. Putting it back together, he took out his M9 and cleaned that in the same way.

He was working for about two hours, then Aang came out of his room.

"Hey Sabre, you up." Aang said.

"Yea, I'm used to getting up early." Sabre said.

"Ok, I'm going to go shave." Aang walked to the bathroom.

"But your only twelve?" Sabre said.

"No, I have to shave my head." Aang pointed to his head. "I'm a monk, so we have to stay bald." Aang said.

"Make's sence." Sabre walked back to his room and took the Carbone armor off. All he had left was his camo jacket, pants, and boots. Also his M9 straped to his right leg. He went out side to see Sokka shaving his tiny little dirt stach. Aang shaving his head, and Katara doing her hair. Katara walked over to Tophs room and opened the door. Sabre went to Aang and Sokka.

"So what do we do today?" Sabre asked. Sokka shook his head. "This is going to be a long day." Sabre said.

"We'll be back later." Katara said draging a dirty looking Toph.

"Were you going?" Sabre asked.

"We're going on a girls day out." Katara said.

"Then you should bring Sokka." Sabre said.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." Sokka lauphed sarcasticly.

"I was being sieriuse." Sabre said.

"Would you cut that out!" Sokka screamed. Sabre just lauphed.

"By guy's we'll be back around dinner time." Katara said leaving the house.

"What do you think girls do when they go out?" Aang asked.

"You don't want to know." Sabre said.

"Oh come on, tell us." Sokka said.

"I'd think you'd know." Sabre said. Sokka just punched him in the arm. "Okay, They go shopping, get their hair done, get make up, and if there's a guy, they make him carry everything." Sabre said shuttering. "Everything." He repeated.

"Yikes, sounds scary." Aang said.

"You don't even know the half of it." Sabre said. "Well, I'm going to go out for alittle. Mabey find a new knife."

"Ok, see ya." Sokka said.

Sabre walked out feeling releaved to be in the sunlight. Sabre decided to go to the poor district, it reminded him more of home. He decided to run there. Even if he was on temparary relife from a mission, he still needed to exersise. He took the long way, which gave him a two hour run. He reached the wall seperating the middle and rich districts. He walked up to a guard.

"Hey, I'd like to leave." Sabre said.

"Here, take this pass, that way, you can come back to the rich district." The guard said handing him a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Sabre said. He began to jog again for another hour before reaching the gate. He went through and was greeted with the trashy smell of the poor district. He took a big wiff, and smiled.

"Just like home." He said. He jogged to the nearest weapons store. He looked at all the knives they had. He saw a straite knife, it was made of stainless steel, and had ingraving's on the front. It was in a different language, so he couldn't read it, but he took it none the less. He walked to the counter to pay for it.

"That will be three silver pieces." Sabre dug in his pocket and found four quarters. He hoped that they would pass. He handed three to the man, took the knife and walked away. He walked out and noticed that it was getting dark. Alittle more exploring won't hurt. He reached the top of a hill in the middle of the poor district. He saw an old man set up what looked like a grave to him. He saw him use fire bending to light candles.

"Happy birthday, my son." He wispered. "If only I could have helped you." The man began to cry. Sabre could here him sing. It actually hurt Sabre. He know's what it's like to lose some one close to you. He saw the picture. It was a young man in fire nation armor. He walked up to him.

"How old is he?" Sabre asked. The man rounded and got into fighting stance. Aparently, he's trying to hide that he's a fire bender. Same thing happened to the Arabs when they came to the states. "Don't worry. I know your a fire bender, and won't turn you in." Sabre tried to reason. The old man didn't believe him. "I'm from a diferent place, a people that have no interest in the war, so I don't care." The man lowered his guard.

"He's twenty nine." The man said.

"I'm Sabre."

"Mushi." The man said.

"And what's your real name?" Sabre asked, he decided to sit down next to Mushi. Mushi looked around.

"Iroh." Iroh said.

"The dragon of the west?" Sabre asked. Iroh tensed. "Katara told me you nearly broke threw the outer wall. Now your trying to take it from the inside. Good tactick." Sabre said.

"Oh no, I'm a fugitive from the fire nation." Iroh shook his head. "I came here to start a new life." Iroh said.

"Well that suck's. Why'd you lose anyway?" Sabre asked. Iroh looked at his sons picture.

"Lu ten died the day we broke through." Iroh had a tear run down his cheek. "I lost the will to fight."

"That happened to me once." Iroh looked at Sabre. "It sucks when you work so hard, only to be hurt in the end."

"Yes, it does." Iroh said sadly.

"You know, the princess of the fire nation tried to drill through the wall." Sabre said.

"Really, I heard they started a project on it." Iroh said. "So Azula tried to drill through."

"You know her?" Sabre asked.

"She's my niese." Iroh said. Sabre just stared at Iroh.

"Well damn." Was all he said. "The girl was tough, but inexpirenced." Iroh was shocked.

"You fought her?" He asked.

"Drove a knife threw her thigh." Sabre said with pride. "Oh, right, sorry." Iroh waved it off.

"No sweat, she was crazy, and needed to be taken down." He said.

"Well glad I could help." Sabre said. they both laughed.

"Hey, why don't you come down to my tea shop?" Iroh invited. "My nephew would be thrilled to meet you."

"By nephew, you mean Azula's brother, right?" Sabre asked. Iroh lauphed.

"No don't worry, he's not as crazy." Iroh said. "Just confused."

"So he's gay?" Sabre said. Iroh lauphed again.

"No, no, he's just not used to living here."

"I see, well he was a prince I suppose." Sabre said to himself.

"Here are tow tickets, incase you want to bring anybody." Iroh said. Sabre took the tickets.

"No problem. Thanks." Sabre said.

"Your welcome." Sabre got up and walked away.

* * *

"Remind me, why I'm going through with this again?" Toph asked. Sabre was on his way to Iroh's tea shop. He brought Toph along with him. He thought she could do with a good cup of tea. Katara was to much of a goody, goody. Aang was out looking for his pet, and Sokka was still sleeping in.

"Because I have two passes, and I thought that I would bring you."Sabre said. "Besides, The other's are busy."

"Then why don't you get a girl friend or something?" Toph asked. Sabre just looked at the ground. "Sorry, bad subject?" Toph asked.

"Yea, but it was a long time ago." Sabre said. "We're here." Sabre said. He reached a run down tea shop.

"Hey, I know who work here." Toph said.

"Really? How?" Sabre asked.

"I can feel vibrations, remember." She said. "I can feel Mushi walking."

"Who, nice." He said. Sabre and Toph walked in. They were greeted with a lot of people sitting in the shop. Sabre saw a young man with his eye messed up. He had a huge burn scar on his left eye. Sabre saw worst, but it did look painful. And it was old, and was treated well. Sabre saw Iroh behind the counter.

"Hey Mushi." Sabre said. Iroh looked up to see him.

"Hey Sabre, and Toph, good to see you again." Iroh said. "Nephew, come and get these people a seat." The kid came over. He led them to the back of the shop. Sabre sat down and looked at the menu.

"I'll tak a jasmine tea, you Toph?" Sabre asked. Toph handed him the menu. "What?" Sabre asked.

"I can't read." She said.

"Oh, right, your blind."

"Duh." Toph said.

"How about green leaf?" Sabre sugested.

"Sure." Toph said. The kid took the orders, and went to his uncle. Iroh walked over and sat with them.

"So how do you know Toph?" Iroh asked.

"He's been travleing with us." Toph said.

"So you are with the Avatar." Iroh reflected. "Good, he'll need all the help he can get." Sabre looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"To take down the Fire lord. Why else?" Iroh said. Sabre could see Iroh's nephew shift.

"That kid, against some superpowered ruler? That will never work." Sabre said.

"It is his destiny."

"Ha, yea right." Sabre laughed. "People determine there own destiny's. A kid verses him is a bad idea."

"Plus he has to do it by the end of summer." Toph said. Sabre asked why.

"Because Sozens comit aproches." Iroh said. "One hundred years ago, My grandfather began the war. Now my brother plans to finish it."

"I still don't get it." Sabre said.

"The comit gives Fire benders ultimate power." Iroh said. "Ozia will end the war."

"So twinkel toes has to end the war before then." Toph said. "He must master all four element and fight the Fire lord."

"That's stupid." Sabre said. "So wait, in the whole war, how many times was the Fire nation capital attacked?" Sabre asked.

"None." Toph said.

"So they waited one hundred year's for a little kid, who is more interested in love then war?" Sabre almost yelled. "That is fucked up."

"So you don't think he can do it?" Iroh asked.

"If he was taught by the monks to never kill." Sabre said. "Not a chance, plus, he is still a kid."

"But your only a young adult." Iroh said.

"I have seen war." Sabre said. Iroh's nephew gave them teir tea. "It is hell, and one mistake can cost you. If Aang hesitates to kille Ozia, then he will die." Sabre sipped the tea.

"So you have no faith in him?" Toph asked.

"It is possible, but resting all hope on a twelve year old boy is just stupid." Sabre said. "Why don't you do it Mushi, he is your brother. Younger brother, so you stand a chance, right?" Sabre asked.

"It is not my destiny to do it." Iroh said.

"Okay, there's that destiny shit." Sabre said. "You have to learn to take your life in your own hands. And do what you want. Don't think about destiny." Sabre said. "Destiny is an alution, created to give people hope. Stop waiting and start to make a difference." Sabre said. Do what you believe is right, and don't listen to any one else." Sabre said.

"I guess you are right." Iroh said. "Still, I can't do anything now, besides, I'm living my dream. I am working in the best place I could hope for. What more could I want."

"I agree with Mushi." Toph said.

"Well, I'll help the kid, I know kung fu, and can teach him basic CQC." Sabre said. "Well, I better get going. Nice seeing you again Mushi." Sabre said.

"Don't mention it, and come by any time." Iroh said. Sabre and Toph got up to leave.

* * *

Savage looked on the screen, showing Sabre's talk in the tea shop. He saw Sabre smiling for the first time.

"My boy, mabey these kids will finally break through that outer shell of yours." Savage said. "Mig." Savage called.

"Sir." Mig saluted.

"Give Sabre a UAV, for reconisence." Mig saluted again.

"Sir, yes sir."

Savage looked at a picture showing a young woman. She was dressed in military garb, and was about eight weeks pregnant. "He looks so much like you." Savage began to cry. "I wish you were still alive to see how much he grew." Savaged held the picture in front of his face. "I hope I won't screw up. Thank you, you were the only one to see the light in me. I just wish that I could have returned the favore." Sacage said. Sabre looked back to the screen. "I hope you turn out just like her kid."

* * *

Alittle short. But it was hopefully good. The next one will be alittle bit because that focised more on Appa, so it will be short. Please review.


	7. Messiah

This will be 2000 because, this episode is about Appa, and the story is in Sabre's pov.

Chapter 7: Messiah

Sabre woke up and did his daily routine. He took out his communicator to try and talk to Savage. Savage picked up.

"I've been here a week and so far, I can't get near the damn place." Sabre said. "You said you would send me a UAV right?" Sabre asked.

"It's not that easy, I have the russians breathing down my neck, plus we can't risk the Dai lee finding it." Savage said.

"We need to come up with a plan then." Sabre started getting irratated. "If they tamper with it, it could destroy this city."

"Ever heard of the Predator?" Savage asked.

"How the hell did you get one of those?" Sabre asked.

"An insider in the states." Savage replied. "It's a recon plane about as big as you are, it flies slowly, can go to 30,000 feet, more than enough to hide it. And the HD camera will make sure that you can see, even from that altitude."

"Sounds good." Sabre said.

"I will send it to the tea house you alway's visit." Savage said. For the weeks that Sabre has been here, he has spent most of his time at Iroh's tea shop. He only brought Toph because he learned of him and his nephew had a history with Aang. Like trying to capture him, and chasing him all over the world. The Gang would definatly take it the wrong way. He also learned of Zuko's past. When he lost his mother, and when his father, the Fire lord scared and banished him for talking out of turn. He really felt sorry for the poor kid.

"But won't that attract attention?" Sabre asked.

"Despite the jiant worm hole thing, it is very inconspisuios." Savage said. "We will hide it in the closet of the shop. Just try not to lose it."

"No promises." Sabre said.

"And try to becareful when you contact us." Savage said.

"Why? The Russians?" Sabre asked.

"No, the Messiah." Savage said.

"The what?" Sabre asked.

"The Mes..." His voice was drounded out by statick.

"Power out, please wait twelve hours for reacharge." The mechanicle voice said.

"This is getting wierder and wierder by the day." Sabre said. He breathed out and walked out of his room. He relised that the Gang was awake. Sokka was doing some training with his club, and Katara was still working on her hair. Sabre just shook his head. Back at highschool, he had plenty of girlfriends, but he will still never understand weman. He took of his shirt revealing his scared body. Most of the bruises from the whole drill thing were still visible. Even the bruises on his back from when he fell off the drill. He walked into the back yard of the house and began to do push ups. He reached to fifty and switched to sit ups. He reached one hundred there, and then walked to a bar, and did pull ups. When he reached to fifty he let go. He repeated the proccess over and over for the next hour.

After he was satisfied he ran into the house.

"what were you doing?" Katara asked.

"Exersising." Sabre said.

"I know that but why?" She said. "Are you getting ready for something?" She asked again.

"Wile in the Marines, you have to be in top shape, even missing a day of exersising could prove fatal on the battle field." Sabre said.

"But we aren't fighting right now." Katara said. And she was considered a waterbending master? Still, girls her age are more worride about boy's then war.

"You can never rule out the possibility of an attack." Sabre said. "You must always be ready, and expect the unexpected."

"And what about when you killed those people on the drill?" Katara looked at him. Her eyes told Sabre just how innocent she was. She has never seen a real war. "Didn't you have any kind of remorse?"

"When I was your age, I got myself mixed up with some bad people." Sabre had a sorrowful look in his eyes. The whole Gang dropped what they were doing to listen. "I was in a gang, they were nothing but blood crazed mainyacts. we would get into gang wars alot." Katara looked at him with fear. "I did alot of stuff I wasn't proud of. Some thing's happened, so I ran to join the military. I never got in trouble with the cops wile in the Gang so I didn't have a criminal record. At eighteen years old, I was to take part in operation SD. That was the first time I was in a real war. Me and five men got seperated, and we became like brothers." Sabre showed her a tatoo on his left shoulder. It was an Eagle. "I was the Eagle, there were the Dog, the Fox, the Snake, and the Owl." He said. "We were marked by our abilitys. I was the better fighter, the Dog was the best reacon. The Fox, was agile, and a woman, the Snake was sneaky, and the Owl was smart."

"So what happened to them?" Toph asked.

"We were betrayed by one of our own." Sabre looked at his hands. "They all died, save for me and the traitor."

"Who was the traitor?" Sokka asked.

"Paul cozen. The Snake." Sabre said. His eyes showed just how much pain he was in. "After that I learned that in war, people die. It's just buisness. Men come home to there family's with love and compassion, but once they are on the battle field, they become cold hearted killers." Sabre said. "I guess I just got so used to killing that it doesent bother me any more."

"What happened to paul?" Aang asked.

"I met him again just last year." Sabre said. "I wanted revenge. I killed him. For years, I lived with there deaths on my heart. I felt empty. I thought that by killing him, I would fill the emptyness inside me. I was wrong. After I killed him, I felt worse then before, more empty."

"Do you ever want to take it back?" Katara asked.

"What's in the past is done." Sabre said. "No use in worring about what if." Sabre put his shirt on and went out. "I need to go for a walk, so I'll see you later." Sabre walked out of the house. Very aware of the stares he was getting from the Gang.

* * *

Savage was going over plans that he could use to get the Nuke back. He has been working for hours with no luck. He was also thinking of the conversation with Sabre. When he told him about the Messiah. Sooner or later, Sabre must know. He will need to find some way to get the kid to join him. He will need a soldier like him.

"Still working out plans old friend?" Savage turned to see mig walking over to him.

"Yes, so far I got nothing." Savage returned to the map of Ba sing se he managed to get. "With Sabre's recon skill, no dought that we will find were they are hiding it."

"You are planing to tell him about the Messiah, are you not?" Mig asked.

"Yes, he will have to know." Savage said.

"You want him to join your little group then, right?" Mig asked.

"'Your' What are you implying Mig?" Savage asked.

"You want him to join the Cross no dought." Mig said. "Sorry, but you and the boy will die, very soon." Savage got out his relvolver.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Savage pointed the 45. at Mig.

"You have been a thorn in our plans for far to long." Mig took his Makorove and shot the relvolver in Savages hands. Savage was uninjured, but the relvolver was destroyed. Savage ran at Mig and threw a left jab at Mig. Mig caught it with one hand. Savage was struggleing to get out of his grasp, but Mig was just to strong. Mig started to bend Savages wrist back. Savage screamed as he could hear tendons break and snap. Mig let go and gave Savage an upercut that sent him flying acrost the room. Savage got back up and tried a roundhouse kick. Mig ducked. Savage used the momentum to turn himself, and tried a backwords roudhouse kick. Mig simply caught it. With one hand, he twisted his ankle, breaking the bones. Savage screamed.

"Fuck!" Savage laid on the ground.

"The spear gave me my destiny," Mig walked to Savage. "You and your little band has been in our way for to long." Mig looked right at Savage.

"Are you one of there agents?" Savage asked. Mig was now only a foot away.

"It's nothing personal." Mig said. "But you can no longer interfear with our plans."

"Other's will learn the truth." Savage said, his voice cracked slightly from the pain. "They will find the strength to resist against you."

"That's what Richard said nearly a thousand years ago." Mig smiled. "Kenedy as well, fifty years go. Even Lincoln. They all had one thing in common." Mig raised his foot over Savages head. "They died." The last thing Savage saw, was Mig's foot slaming down on his head.

* * *

Sabre ran down to Iroh's tea shop. He walked in and was greated by Iroh.

"So, how have you been?" Mushi asked.

"Good." Sabre said. "Hey, were is your closet?" He asked. Iroh pointed to the back of the shop. Sabre ran over to it and looked inside. There was a sort of miniture plane inside. It had HD cameras everywere on it. It was a real piece of work.

"Where did you get that from?" Iroh asked. "And how did it get in my closet without me knowing?" Iroh asked again, with a brow raised.

"Well, let's just say my people have there way's." Sabre said.

"What is it?" Zuko, or Lee as his new name is, Iroh's nephew asked.

"A predator." Sabre held it up. The thing weighed about twohundred pounds, but Sabre could still lift it. "It is desined for reconisence missions. Think of it as a bird, that can fly so high, you can't see it, but you can aee what it sees. The cameras, or eyes if you like can see a knife from thirty thousand feet."

"Who, impressive." Iroh said.

* * *

"Now, here's the mission." Mig said wile sitting in a chair. A man was bowing to him. He had a blonde buzz cut, a marine T-shirt, and dessert camo cargo pants. On his leg was a .50 calibure dessert eagle. A very deadly hand gun, and a massive knife on his chest. What was really noticible was the long scare that went diagonal on his face. "We have an agent sent to these cordinates." Mig handed him a piece of paper. "Kill him." Mig said.

"Yes sir." The man said.

* * *

I know, not very long, but the next one will be long. Promise. Please review.


	8. Lake Laogai

This will be long. Sorry for the delay, youtube got rid of the episodes so I had to find a new sight. .

Chapter 8: Lake Laogai

For three days Sabre had been working tirelessly. Using the predator, he tried to find any kind of clue as to where the nukes are. He had no such luck. He managed to release the Predator without anyone seeing, which was very hard. But he still came up with nothing. He used White hot Inferred vision, black hot, even gamma vision, which sences nuclear activity. But he still could not find it. He had also been watching the Dia lee, but they would use there earth bending to go into the ground. Sabre used a kind of echo location shot into the ground to see what is down there. But he could not find anything.

Echo location works by shooting soundwaves into the air. They bounce off of a surface and return, a computer breaks it down and decifers what the object looks like. You can do the same thing in the ground. Solid earth is actully very flexible, even a rock, and soud waves travle right threw it.

Sighing, Sabre left his room and went to the Gang. Sokka was drawing useing a paint brush, and Momo was licking Tophs feet. Sabre heard the door open and saw Aang, and Katara come through the door. Katara ran up to them with a peice of paper.

"We found a printer to make our posters." She shoud a picture of a buffalo with an arrow painting on its head.

"Hey, I thought desining the lost Appa poster was my job." Sokka said. He held up a picture, it was horrible. It was a round arrow with six sticks sticking out of it, which Sabre assumed was the legs. "I've been working all day on my Appa." Sabre chuckled slightly.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang pointed out.

"That is the worst piece of shit I ever saw." Sabre said.

"This is his head." Sokka pointed to the drawing.

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asked.

"Those are his horns." Sokka said. "I haven't seen him in awile ok."

"It looks just like him to me." Toph said.

"Are you blind" Sabre said. Toph glared right at him.

"Thank you, I worked really..." Sokka paused. "Why do you feel the need to do that?" Sokka relized.

"Oh, right, sorry." Sabre said. "But can we get back on track please?" Sabre insisted. "Besides, I like Aang and Katara's better." Sabre watched Sokka tear the paper apart.

"Come on, let's get busy!" Aang yelled as he held out two stacks of posters.

They ran out side and Aang got his glider.

"I'll use my glider and fly over dropping them down." He said taking off.

"Ok, we'll do it the old fashion way." Sabre said. He looked at Aang with slight jelousy. "How does he fly?" He asked.

"He's an air bender." Katara answered. "He can bend the air around him. allowing him to fly, or actually glide." Sabre thought for a minute.

"Can I do that?" He asked.

"We'd have to find out your element first." Toph said.

"Let's go wait inside." Sokka said.

After thirty minutes, Aang walked through the door.

"I just finished droppin off the flyers, did anyone come in with news about Appa?" Aang asked.

"No, just wait will you." Sabre said. He had his hands behind his head and stared at the sealing.

"It's only been a day, just be patient." Katara said, who was playing a card game with her brother. Sabre started to close his eye's, and he began to grow very tired.

Knock, knock.

"Damn, that was quiek." Sabre got into a sitting position and saw Aang run to the door. Aang opened the door to find the real Ju dee. Sabre put his hand on his M9, just incase she brought friends.

"Hello Aang, Katara, and Sokka, and Toph." She said. Sabre grew annoyed that she ignored him but just walked up to her.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asked. "Did the Dia lee though you in jail?" He asked.

"Where did they take you?" Sabre asked getting face to face with her. Something was wrong with her. Well, different from when they first met her. At first she just had the creepy smile, but was relitivly normal. Now, she still had the creepy smile, but she talked like she was posesed.

"what, Jail? Of course not." She assured. Sabre didn't buy it. Something was really wrong. "The Dai lee are protectors of our cultural heritage."

"But you disapeared after the earth king's party." Toph said. Ju dee just lauphed. She really pissed Sabre off.

"I simply took a small break at Lake Laogai." She said. Sabre saw that Sokka was thinking. "It's right out at the country. It was very relaxing."

"But then there was another woman who said she was Ju dee." Katara said.

"I'm Ju dee." She said, pointing to her self. Sabre had it.

"Alright woman!" He screamed and grabbed her by the shirt. "What the hell is going on!? And what the hell are you doing here!?" Sabre screamed. Katara stoped him and he put Ju dee down.

"Droping flyers and putting up posters isn't promited in the city." She held up the missing poster. "Not without propper clearence."

"What the hell is promited in this city?" Sabre growled.

"We can't wait around for permission for everything." Sokka said. Sabre flinched. Ju dee had a crazy look in her eye's. They were wide open, and she talked with no emotian.

"It is absoludly forbidden by the city to continue putting up posters." She said. Aang ran right up to her.

"We don't care about the rules, and we're not asking for your permission!" He fumed.

"Damn kid, I thought monks were peacfull?" Sabre wispered to himself.

"We're finding Appa on our own, and you should just stay out of our way!" He slamed the door in Ju dees face.

"Nice kid." Sabre said.

"That might come back to bite us in the blubber." Sokka said.

"I don't care, from now on we do everything it takes to find Appa." Aang said. Toph yelled and jumped in the air.

"Yea!" She screamed. "Lets break some rules!" Sabre put his hand on her head to stop the hyper twelve year old.

"Easy kid, it won't be that simple." Toph punched him lightly in the stomach and growled. She then used her earth bending to blow a hole in the wall. "That was alittle over board." Sabre looked at her with wide eye's. They walked out of the house. Sabre saw to Dai lee agents watching them from the roof of the house. "Wait, guy's, let me get my gear." Sabre ran back into the house.

* * *

They began to put the posters on the walls. Sabre had his gear on just incase of the Dai lee attacking.

"We'll spit up to cover more area." Sokka said. "Toph, I guess you should just come with me." Toph looked angry.

"Good Idea." Sabre said. Toph kicked a basketball sized rock at sabre's chest. Sabre grunted as it impacted.

"Why, cause you think I cant put up posters on my own." Toph grabed the poster and slamed it into the wall. Upside down actually. Toph hung her head. "It's upside down, isn't it." It wasn't a quiestion. "I'll just go with Sokka." And they walked off. Sabre dicided to follow Katara. If the Dai lee wanted to bribe Aang, they'd probably attack Katara. Aang did have a crush on her.

They put the poster on and Sabre heard a rock shift behind him. He put his habd on his M4 that rested on his back and turned his head.

"Katara." The voice said. Sabre saw a kid no older than sixteen, and had crazy long hair. Katara seemed to recognize him though. She gasped when she saw the kid. "I thimk I can help you." The kid said. Katara glared at him, but blushed at the same time. Sabre assumed it was an ex boyfriend. She then got into her stance, and threw about onehundred gallons of water at him. "Katara, I changed!" He screamed. He was slamed into the ground. He flew into the alley, and Katara kept on the Assult. Sabre moved fast to try and stop her.

"Tell it to some other girl Jet." Katara said. She bended the water into a ball and was about to attack. Sabre grabbed her arm and twisted it, he then slamed her into the ground.

"Easy, jeez, beat up your ex boyfriend another time." Sabre said. Katara fumed, and tried to get out of his grasp. But sabre was to strong and knew that she was hopeless if she couldn't move her arms to bend.

"He is not my boyfriend!" She screamed.

"Hey, I said EX boyfriend." Katara was still mad.

"I was never his girlfriend!" She screamed.

"Ok, but just calm down." Sabre said. "Take slow deep breaths." Katara eventually calmed down. "Now can I trust you not to kill him?" Sabre asked.

"Fine." Katara said. Sabre let her up.

"Wait, I just want to help." Jet said. He threw his hook sword things on the ground and bowed his head. Katara looked shocked. He then gave her a cocky smile. Katara frowned and shot ice darts at him, which bound him to the wall.

"Hey!" Sabre yelled putting her into an arm bar before she could do anything else. "What did I just say." The rest of the Gang magicly got to the sceane. Poor Jet was still stuck to the tree.

"Hey!" Sokka screamed and tried to hit Sabre. Sabre let Katara go, rounded and caught Sokka's fist. He twisted it, and fliped Sokka on his back.

"Calm down." Sabre said as he let got of Sokka. "Katara tried to kill this guy." Sabre said pointing to Jet.

They all stared at Jet. Then Katara said, "We can't troust anything Jet sais."

"But we don't even know why he's here." Sokka said after he got up. Katara rounded on him.

"I don't care why he's here!" She screamed. "What ever the reason, I'm sure it's not good."

"I'm here to help you find Appa." Jet said. He unfolded the mission poster that was in his hand.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Aang said.

"Agreed." Sabre piped in.

"I swear I changed." Jet said. This was confusing for Sabre. This guy from Katara's past shows up right after the Dai lee saw them destroy the house. This could be a trap, of false info. "I was a troubled person, and I let my anger get out of controle. I don't even have the gang now, I put all that behind me." Katara still glared at him.

"You'r lying!" She refused to believe him.

"What did the guy do that was so bad? Get you pregnant?" Sabre asked. Katara splashed him with water.

"He tried to destroy a village full of innocent people." Sokka said. "Just to chase out the Fire nation." During the argue Toph walked up to Jet, and put her hand on the wall behind him.

"He's not lying." Toph said.

"How can you tell?" Sokka asked.

"I can feel his breathing and heart beat." Toph said. "When people lie, there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth." Toph turned around.

"Katara, we don't have any leads, if Jet can take us to Appa, we have to find out." Aang said.

"Alright." Katara gave in. "But we're not letting you out of our sight." She pointed to him.

They walked to an old barn.

"This is the place I heard about." Jet walked in. It was empty.

"There's nothing here." Aang said. Katara rounded to him, again.

"If this is a trap..." She said, reaching for her water. Sabre grabbed her arm. This girl was starting to tick him off, Katara began to struggle.

"Calm down." Sabre growled. He forgot that he was dealing with a bunch of teanagers.

"I told you, heard some guys talking about a jiant fur creature they had." Jet said. Sabre let go of Katara. "I figured it was Appa."

"He was hear." Toph said holding Some white hair. How did she know if it was his if all she saw was vibrations? Sabre shook it off.

"We missed him." Aang looked down.

"They took that big thing yesterday." Sabre turned to dee a man sweeping the floor. "They shiped him off to some Island, bought time. I've been cleaning up fur, and lots of... leaving all day." The man said. This would delay things.

"What Island, where's Appa?" Aang asked.

"Some guy from wail tail Island bought him. Probably for a Zoo." He said. Sabre took a moment to admire Aang. The kid ran up to the guy faster than a star track athlete. Sabre was impressed.

"We got to get to wail tail Island." Aang declared. "Where's wail tail Island?" Aang asked looking at Sokka. Sokka looked at the map.

"Far, very far." Sabre saw the map. "Here it is, near the south pole almost all the way back home." Sokka said.

"Aang." Katara said. "It will take us weaks to get to the tip of the earth kingdom, and then we'll need to find a boat to get to the Island."

"I don't care, we have a chance to find Appa, we have to try." Aang stood up. Sabre was pissed, he couldn't wait weaks. He needed to find the Nuke. Sabre turned and walked away. He needed to act now, he needed to find the Nuke.

"Where are you going wonderboy?" Toph asked. Sabre kept walking.

"I have buisness here, and I can't wait weaks, you go without me, I need to leave." Sabre said. the Gang looked sad.

"Ok, then bye, it was great meeting you." Katara said.

"Yea, it was fun." Aang said.

"We'll be back soon, Ok." Sokka said. Sabre stopped and turned around.

"Odds are, I'll be gone or dead when you return." Sabre said. The Gang looked sad.

* * *

Sabre had been wondering around all night. He was tired, he checked the screen of his nava computer to see the camera's of the Predator. He still found nothing. He looked up and guessed that it was around midnight, and he was getting real tired. His clothes finally dried scince Katara splashed him.

"His thought wondered to the Gang. They where a fun bunch of kids. Very determined and pure, when it comes to war. But alitlle hormonal, especialy Katara. What was her problem with that Jet guy. Most likely her ex boyfirend, Sabre concluded.

Sabre heard a noise from behind him, he saw a Dai lee agent coming up to him. He didn't spot him so Sabre hid in an alley. The Dai lee walked right past him. Sabre could get information from him. He seached around to make sure they were alone, then krept out of the alley, and twords the agent. He ran behinde a barel and waited. He then saw a man dressed in black, and had a blue chinese, decil mask run up to the agent and bumped into him. The Dai lee began to chase him, and Sabre followed after the agent. The masked man ran into an alley, the Dai lee followed and shot his rock gloves into the alley. Sabre saw the masked man jump from the roof behind the agent, and put his duel swords to his throught.

After a minute, the man knocked out the agent. Sabre snuck up to the man and held out his knife. The masked man turned around, and attacked. He moved the blades in a spinning motion and sliced at Sabre's mid section. Sabre jumped back and took out the M9. The masked man saw who he was and took off the mask.

"What are you doing here?" The man was Zuko, Iroh's nephew.

"I needed to find where that mans base is." Sabre said. "How about we work together." Sabre offered.

"You travle with the Avatar, don't you." It wasn't a quiestion.

"Not any more, the kid is long gone." Sabre said. "He went to look for his pet near the north pole." Sabre said.

"That's crazy, this man said he was at lake Laogai." Zuko said.

"So they missleaded us." Sabre said.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing, let's work together, you get the animal, and I get what I need." Sabre said. "Sound good." Sabre said. Zuko thought for a minute.

"Fine, but only if you keep up." Zuko put the mask on, and ran down the street, with Sabre following.

* * *

Sabre and Zuko ran past the inner wall of the city, and made it to the country side. Sabre ran ahead. He stopped himselfe before he fell off a small cliff. At the bottom was a lake. Sabre began to clibe down, along with Zuko. Sabre got half way before he slipped and fell. He felt his wrist jerk, and looked up to see Zuko holding his arm. He mouthed a thankyou and grabbed onto the rocks.

When they made it down they looked around the lake.

"What did the agent say?" Sabre wispered.

"It's at the bottom." Zuko replied jumping into the water. Sabre followed. They saw a small round door at the bottom, and Sabre got out his C4. he armed it, and told Zuko to go top side. He armed it so it would have enough blast to blow open a hole, but it would not make a loud noise. Sabre swam to the surface. He saw Zuko waiting.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"When I say now, we move quieckly into the whole." Sabre put his fingure on the trigger.

"What hole?" Zuko asked. He felt the water shift.

"Now." Sabre dove under the water and twords the hole in the door. They were sucked in by the current and pulled into the HQ. When they got inside, they were thrust into the room, and ran to a corner. Sabre looked to see the water coming in.

"Let's move before they see that." He said.

"This place will fill with water." Zuko said.

"But the Dai lee will fill it up and assume that it just broke." Sabre said. "Now come on." They moved down the hall. Sabre stopped Zuko and saw an agent walking by. Sabre put the scilencer on his M9 and took out his knife. He waited for the Dai lee to pass, then motioned for Zuko to follow. They got around the Agent and proceeded. Sabre saw a window leading to what looked like a room full of wemen. They all kept saying 'I am Ju dee'. So they brain wash people here. It was a frightining thing, even for Sabre. They turned down the hall and came into a big room. The Dai lee set a trap for them.

One after another, agents poured out of the walls. Zuko held his own with his sword. But Sabre took out his M9 and fired. He used the whole clip, and reloaded. He saw an agent moving in fast. He shot his rock gloves and it nailed Sabre in the face. He felt his nose break. He got up and threw the knife, hitting the agent in the throught. He felt something hit his back, and fell. He saw another agent. Zuko threw him one of his swords, which he caught, and stabbed the agent. He took it out and waited for the next agent. The agent charged and shot the glove at him. Sabre ducked and ran twords him. He ducked under another one, but got hit in the back by someone behind him. He ignored the pain and sliced at the mans stomach. He saw the guts spill out, and rounded. Only to be hit in the face by another agent.

Sabre fell to the ground again, but got back up. He threw the sword and it landed in the agents stomach. He saw another one but he did not have the gloves, and was defencles. He ran to him but the agent stomped in the ground and a boulder flew up to the agents mid section. He then kicked it, and it flew strait at Sabre. Sabre cursed and ducked. The agent kept shooting rocks at him, which he kept dodging. The agent got attacked by Zuko from behind. Zuko stabbed him in the back, and the agent fell. Sabre looked around and saw that they where all dead.

"Thanks." Sabre said. He grabbed his nose, and forced it back into possition.

"Your side is bleeding." Zuko said. Sabre fell to his nees when he felt an unbereible pain in his left side. He saw a long shard of rock in his abdoman. Sabre didn't even notice it. The shard went all the way through his body, but was off twords the side, so it didn't hit an organs. It would slow him down, but he couldn't take it out, or risk bleeding to death. So he broke the shard on both sides, so there was no exccess rock sticking out.

"We have no time, so let's get moving." Sabre said as he struggled to stand up. Zuko helped him up, and they went to the oppisite end of the hall way, where they saw a door on the side. Zuko opened it and they saw a jiant, buffalo. It was huge, and Aang said it could fly? Yea right. But what got him was that it had six legs. Three on either side. It was pure white with a blue arrow paining on it's forehead. Not to mention the massive hornes on its head.

Sabre turned around when he heard the door open, and Zuko got into his stance. There they saw Iroh. So this guy was telling the truth when he said he was a great general. To follow them without them knowing. That's impressive.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked, lowering his stance. He took his mask off.

"Hmm, the blue spirit? I wonder who could be behind that mask." Iroh said.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He said. "What do you plan to do now that you found the Avatar's bision?" He said. "Keep it locked up in our new apartment. should I go put on some tea for him." Iroh said with heavy sarcasm.

"First, I have to get it out of here." Zuko tuned to the animal.

"And then what!?" Iroh screamed. "You never think these things through. this is exactly what happened when you captured the avatar at the north pole. You had him, and then you had nowhere to go!"

"I would have figured something out." Zuko despreatly countered.

"No!" Iroh screamed again. "If his friends haden't found you, you would have frozen to death."

"I know my own destiny uncle." Zuko said.

"Is it your own destiny? or is it a destiny someone else has forced on you." Zuko turned twords the animal.

"Stop it uncle." Zuko said. "I have to do this." Zuko said.

"I'm begging you prince Zuko, It's time for you to look inword, and begin asking yourself the big quiestions. Who are you. And what do you want." Zuko slamed the swords and the mask onto the ground. Zuko released the animal from it's shackles.

"Sorry Sabre, but the thing you seek is not here." Iroh said. Zuko remained quiet.

"What? How do you know?" Sabre asked.

"I found a note, it was given to Long fang." He held a piece of paper. They heard movement near by.

"I'll read it later, you guy's get on." He said as he climbed Appa, much to the protest of his injured side.

"We'll find another way." Iroh said.

"Ok, good luck." Sabre said.

"You to." Iroh said back to him.

"Semper Fi." Sabre looked up and saw a whole that led out of here.

"Appa, fly up there." Sabre said. But it did nothing. "Go up!" Sabre said. "Fly!" Nothing. "Damn, the kid lied, it can't fly."

"Yip, yip!" Zuko yelled as they left through the door. Sabre nearly lost his lunch as the Bison flew up into the opening. Sabre grabbed the Bisions hair till his nuckles turned white, and flew into the air.

"Oh, Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!!!!!!!!!" Sabre yelled as they flew out of the opening. Sabre looked down to see that they where hundreds of feet off the ground. "Let me guess, air bending?" Sabre said to himself. To his amazement, the Bision nodded. Guess he understood him. Sabre looked up to see then sun. It was probably noon by now, how long were they there. Sabre winced as he looked at his wound. It was probably going to be infected.

He looked down and saw the Gang. They where being chased by Dai lee agents. Useing there bending, they made a wall that trapped them. on one side aw wall, the other, another wall, and to there right was a cliff face, and to there left was the lake. "Down there!" Sabre yelled, as the bision dove down to them. They looked up to see Appa, and Sabre holding on for dear life.

The bision slamed into the walls and destroyed them. The Dai lee where scattered everywhere. Long Fang was with them, and the Bision flew next to him.

"I can handle you by my self." Long Fang declared, and tried to kick Appa. Appa bit his leg, and held him still. Sabre jumped up and delivered a nasty punch to Long Fangs nose, probably breaking it. The speed that he was falling when he jumped, plus the fact Sabre is very strong, ment, a really painfull punch. Appa then reared his head, and tossed Lon Fang into the water. Long Fang was done, for now. Sabre flinched when the pain flared up from his wound. Aparently, his body didn't like that move. Sabre managed to straiten himself when the gang ran over. Sabre saw Appa, spit out the guy's shoe. Sabre wished that he could have permently stoped Long Fang though. Oh well.

The gang cheered and hugged the mountain of fur. Sabre smiled when he saw Aang cry.

"I missed you budy." He said. He saw Appa close his eye. So the two were connected that tightly. Wow. They all got on the fury beast, and flew up. Sabre moaned slightly from the pain.

"You ok?" Katara asked. Sabre nodded. No need to burden these kids now, besides, they weren't done yet. Sabre saw them all hug each other. At least they were happy. Sabre looked down to see Iroh, and Zuko climb out. He saw Zuko through the mask in the water. He was happy the kid would start a new life. He would need to visit them again soon.

Sabre layed his head back, and closed his eye's. Letting a single tear fall down his cheak. He wished it was like this back home.

* * *

"Sould we tell the kid that the Nuke was a fake?" Mig said, sitting at the desk. He was on his phone. "No dought he would have discovered it by now... I already sent him... Are you sure you want to kill him, he could prove very usefull... understood... Phase one is nearly complete... Good, now the real fun begins... understood, anitiating stage one of armageddon." Mig hung up the phone. He looked at the screen and smiled.

* * *

Again, sorry for the delay, Youtube got rid of all the episodes. Please review.


	9. The EarthKing

Sorry for the delay, but I've been busy. I feel as if the fight scenes aren't good so pleade tell me if they are bad.

Chapter 9: Earth king

They all landed on a small island located in the center of the massive lake Laogai. Sabre woke up, and hoped off of Appa, much to the protest of his wounded side. The shard was getting very hard to deal with, he would need to get it treated. He took off the armor and the camo jacket. He felt a very cool breeze kiss the sweat at his exposed back. He closed his eye's for a minute, just to enjoy the feeling of the cool breeze. For a moment, Sabre forgot about the wound. He bent his back backwords to crack it, but the pain reminded him that he needed to work fast, to provent infection.

"Are you Ok?" Katara asked, looking at the wound in his side. The rest of the Gang just looked horrified at the wound. The wound was red, and black, signaling that it was already infected. Small trickles of blood leaked from the shard that juted out.

"I've had worse before." Sabre said. Katara got out her water pouch and aproached.

"Here, let me heal that for you." Katara bent down to his waste but Sabre just stepped back. "What's the matter, that wound needs to be treated."

"I can get it my self." Sabre said. "I told you that I've suffered worse before. This is nothing.." Katara gave him an adjitated look.

"Listen, I can heal it easily, but I just need you to hold still." Katara approached again, but Sabre grabbed her wrist and pushed her back.

"I told you, I don't need help." Katara craned her head and sighed.

"I just don't get you men." She turned to walk off. "Why can't you just put your pride aside and let someone help you." She looked at Sokka, acusingly.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sokka asked glaring at his sister. "We men take great pride in our... pride." Sokka said. He began to laugh. "Get it? Pride." He laughed some more.

"Your jokes really suck, you no that." Sabre said.

"Everyones a cridic." Sokka glared at Sabre. "That was a good joke." Sabre paid no attention. He took his T-shirt and ripped a long piece of it and set the strip of cloth down. He took one of his M9 Mags and took out one bullet. He set it right next to the piece of cloth.

"Hey Toph!" Sabre called. Toph looked at him. "Can you get me some wood, and some flint?" Sabre asked. Toph nodded and went to a tree. The rest of the Gang were talking about what to do next. Sabre paid little attention. He poked his thumb into the wound on his back and dug untill he felt the shard. He then pushed it, digging id thumb deeper into the wound. He grited his teeth and closed his eyes. Once he pushed the shard far enough so that it was sticking out of his abdoman in the front. He pulled his thumb out and breathed hard. That hurt like hell. He hoped to God that that didn't do internal damage.

"That must have hurt." Toph said. Sabre kept furgetting that she was blind. She probably guessed because Sabre was moaning from the pain. She dropped some stcks, and a flint rock next to Sabre.

"Thanks." Sabre said.

"No sweat wonderboy." Saber still wasn't used to his nickname. Katara and the Gang walked over to him.

"Here, let me help pull that out." Katara said as she was about to help. Sabre just bated her hand way.

"I can do it my self." Sabre grabbed a trwig and motioned for them to give him room. He put the twig in his mouth, and bit hard. He grabbed the shard of rock that stuck out of his abdoman, and pulled. He bit the stick so hard that in broke. Sabre tasted a very discusting, yet familyer taste in his mouth. The stick was rotted and filled with termites. Sabre felt some go down his throat and caughed hard. When he got lost in Iraq he would survive by eating bugs. Very nutritios, and actually tasted good at the time. He was starving to death. Sabre caughed out the last of the Termites.

"Well that had to suck." Sokka said. Sabre glared hard at him. "Just saying."

"Still don't need my help?" Katara asked smiling slightly.

"No." Sabre said in a rough voice. He looked at the bugs to find that they were being devoured by Momo. That was just sick.

"At least Momo likes it." Aang said. The gang laughed. Sabre grew light headed, he was losing to much blood. Sabre grabbed another stick, not bothering to check it, bit down, and grabbed the shard. Sabre pulled as hard as he could, biting and screaming threw the peice of wood. With one last yank, Sabre pulled the shard out of his body. Sabre's whole left side was soaked in blood now. Sabre moved quikly, and took the bullet, broke open the cartrig to expose the gun powder, and carefully poared some in each side of the wound.

"So that stuff will make you better?" Katara asked, looking slightly pale from the amount of blood. Sabre nodded, it wasent a total lie. Sabre then took the flint and smacked them together next to the sticks, making a small fire. He took the stick, with the top on fire, and monuvered it to the wound. He started at the wound on his abdoman, and gently put the fire on it, igniting the gunpowder. Sabre screamed threw the stick in his mouth after it ignited. The heat melted his skin, sealing the wound, and stoping the powder from burning any more. He did the same to the other side, screaming as it made contact.

When he was done, both wounds looked seared, and scared. He was in alot of pain, but the wound stopped bleeding atleast. Katara marched right up to him.

"Are you crazy!??" She screamed. "You just burned you skin, didn't it hurt!?"

"Ofcourse it hurt!" Sabre screamed back. "Do you think I screamed for my health." Sabre laid down.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Katara asked. "How do you expect it to get better now?"

"The point was not to get better." Sabre said rapping the cloth around the wound. "It was to stop the bleeding, and burn any nasty bacteria that was infecting the wound."

"That was beond stupid." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yea, but thats what happens in times of war." Sabre said. "You think you know what it's like, to watch the men you trained and bled with, get their brains blown to bits?" Sabre asked. The Gang just looked at him. Not daring to say a word, seconds passed like hours untill Sokka said.

"Well, I lost some dear to me at the north pole." He said.

"How long did you know him?" Sabre asked.

"It was a she." Sokka corrected. "And about a week."

"That's not the same thing, sooner or later, you will lose someone very dear to you." Sabre said. "Everyone I ever loved, is either dead or in prision, one or the other."

"But we work so well together, no one can take us down if we work togerther." Aang said.

"You forget who your fighting, don't you." Sabre said. Katara looked discusted.

"We're fighting the Fire-nation, I don't get it, what do you mean?" Katara asked.

"The enemy's we're fighting are no different then us." Sabre said.

"All Fire-benders are evil!" Sokka screamed. "They took our mother away from us." Sokka looked on the vere of tears, so did his little sister.

"Yesterday's good becomes tommorows evil." Sabre said.

"What's that mean?" Toph asked.

"Think back to your history, onehundred years ago, the Nations were allies." Sabre looked at his blood soaked hands. "Now, considering weather this war will go on for the next onehundred years. I dought it, enemys change along with the times, and we soldiers are forced to play along. A soldier is not ment to kill friends." Sabre closed his eyes in thought. "So then what is an enemy?" Sabre asked. The Gang didn't even look at him. "I there such a thing as an eternal enemy?" The Gang shrugged. "There is no such thing, and the reason is because our enemy's are humans like us. They can only be our enemy's in relative terms. Do you understand what I'm saying Aang?" Sabre asked. Aang shook his head. "It's that they have the same hopes and dreams as you do. How many sons in the Fire-nation are orphans cause of the war, how many wives are alone, or daughters?"

"But what about us?" Katara asked, she now had small tears going down her face.

"This is war, and people die, people change, but because our loved ones die, we grow stronger, closer with the ones still alive." He looked at Aang. "Your people were wiped out, right?" Sabre asked. Aang nodded. "Then what do you intend to do?" Aang thought.

"I'm going to protect the ones I love, even at the cost of my own life." He declared. Katara stood up next to him.

"And I will to." She declared. "I won't let anyone of my friends and family down any more."

"I'm with you baby sister." Sokka put his arm around Katara and Aang. Everyone looked at Toph. She just stared, and not because of her blindness.

"Well, I guess I can't let Aang go alone." She said. "Besides, I'm not done beating you up wonder boy." Toph punched twords Sabre. Sabre smiled, that was easy to get there spirets going, now for the hard part.

"What now?" Sabre asked. Sokka thought for a minute.

"Well, we got Appa back, how about we go talk to the earth king?" He suggested. "We're on a role."

"One good our after weaks of trouble, isn't much of a role." Katara put her hands on her hip.

"We could build on it." Sokka said. "If we want to invade the Fire-nation when the eclips happens, we need the earth kings support."

"And how do you think we'll get it?" Toph asked. "I don't know if you noticed, but thing don't always work out for our little Gang." Sabre mentally agreed. Since he met them, they've been a real hassle.

"I know, but I got a good feeling about this." Sokka said.

"That kind of thing gets you killed." Sabre said. He was getting cold now, so he walked over to his gear, and started preparing for the fight. Sokka was stuborn, and make them attack.

"I agree." Katara said. "I say that we just fly far away from this place, and leave this horrible city."

"I'm with sweetness, I've seen enough of Ba sing se..." Toph was cut off by Sabre.

"But you can't see." Sabre said, fitting the rest of the gear on.

"I was just about to say that." Toph said. Aang ran over to them.

"Now that we have Appa back, there's nothing stoping us from telling the earth king the truth." Aang said. Sabre shook his head.

"Exept the fact that we have no proof, and Long Fang is a good lier." Katara nodded.

"He's right you know." She said.

"But I wouldn't mind storming the place." Sabre said.

"Oh no." Katara moaned. Sabre could easily make them go. He had a way with words.

"The whole reason you guy's came here, was to tell the king about you plan to storm the Fire-nation's shores." Sabre said again. Sabre looked into the water. He saw some boats off into the water. "Look." He pointed to them.

"That's probably the Dai lee searching for us." Sokka said looking at Katara. "So." Katara looked down to think.

"Let's fly." She said looking at them with confidence.

"Very dramatic." Sabre said.

* * *

Azula, Mai and Ty lee were preparing for there new plan. For years, the Fire-nation attacked Ba sing se from the outside of there walls. Her new plan, which consisted of the Avatars friends, the Kyoshi warriers, was to sneak into the inside, using the outfits of the warriers to sneak in and attack the inside. Azula was rather exited. She would have the oprotunity to take down one of the worlds greatist cities. Plus capturing the Avatar, and get revenge on that green friend of his. Azula does not take defeat lightly.

"Man, this makeup is a drag." Mai said in a usuall bored tone. Ty lee on the other hand was practicly bouncing off the walls.

"Oh come on, you have to admit that those girls had a very good fashion sense." She said. "I mean, look at the dress, it would be better in pink though." She looked at the dress. The main part of protection came from the lamalar breast plate covering the torso. Lamalar gets its strength from the lairs of clothing, making it effective against slashing weapons.

"I personally prefer red." Azula said.

"It is all ugly to me." Mai said, with a small hint of discust in her voice.

"So Azula." Ty lee said. "How do you plan on taking over the city?" Azula smiled.

"We simply have to bribe the elite fighting force of the city." She said. "That should work." The girls heard a ruffle in the leaves, just in the canopy of the trees. They all prepared for what ever came at them. "Who's there?" Azula said threatiningly. "Come out, or I'll have to burn you out." She lit a small flame in her hand to prove her point.

"I know where he is." Mai said. "Want me to get him?" Azula nodded. Mai quikly threw her knives. They heared it connect with something, but nothing fell from the trees.

"I guess we must be alittle parinoid." Ty lee suggested.

"I swear I heard something." Azula said, turning around.

"You should never swear." A voice from the trees said. The girls turned around to see a man standing at the tree line. He was very well built, He wore a very tight shirt that showed his mussles. It was black in color, and had the marking of a spear over his heart. He wore dessert camo cargo pants, with a knife on his belt. He wore straps on his shoulders, that held a weapon simulare to what Sabre had. But what got Azula's attention, was the strange scare on his jugulare, and face. Like something ripped his neck open. the other scar went diagonally acrost his face. Azula asumed he was one of Sabre's friends, and blasted a massive blue fire ball at him. The man was absurbed in the blast, and fried to a crisp. Or so Azula thought. Once the smoke died down, the man was standing there, completely unharmed.

"Impossible." Azula wispered. The man ran at them with incredible speed. He ran up to Azula, and punched her right in her nose. Her head wipped back, and she flew and slamed into a tree. Ty lee tried to strike one of his pressure points, but the man just spinned, and got behind her. He hit her upper back, sending her flying. Mai threw a knife at him. The blade pierced his heart. She smiled triumfantly, but gasped as the man pulled it out. There was no blood on the blade. None. The man picked up a rock, and threw it at her head, but not hard enough to knock her out.

And just like that, the Fire-nations best, was taken down, with ease. The man walked up to Azula, nelt down, and grabbed her hair. He pulled her up so that she was dangleing afew inches off the ground.

"W-who a-are you?" She choked out. The man looked right into her eye's. For the first time, since Azula was little, she was afraid.

"You know Sabre right?" He said. She nodded. "Mabey I could use you, for now." The man just smiled. "Where is he?"

* * *

Sabre checked to makesure all of his gear was ready. He lost his knife, but is using the shard of rock that pierced him as a back up. He had only three mags for his M4, and two for his M9. He had two M67 frag grenades left, and lastly, he put woodland style face paint on. Not for camoflouge purposes, but more to intimadate the enemy. Using an enemy's fear is the best way to take down an enemy. Ofcourse the damn thing irratated his skin to no end, he alway's hated the way the paint feels on skin. It just felt wrong to him.

Pushing it aside he looked down from the back of the bision. They were onehundred yards in the air. He was terrified, tramatized, and other big words Sabre didn't know. Over the years though, he managed to put a mask to hide his fears. He had to jump from a plain, so this was managible. He looked at Toph, who was also afraid of flying, they said they once had a massive sattle, and Sabre would just take their words for it.

Appa gave a mighty roar, as they desended twords the palace, surprisingly, no one tried to stop them.

"Can we please buy a new sattle." Toph said. Sabre thought that without the ground, she can't see, and was very scared. "Riding bare back is terrifying." She buried her head in Appa's furry back.

"There it is." Sokka pointed to the very center of the rich district. "That whole thing is the palace." The size was massive. It's gardens were amazing.

"Damn, you'd have to be rich to live there." Sabre said.

"Well he is the earth king." Katatara said.

"True."

"We have to be carfull." Katara said. "Long fang probably warned the king we're coming." Sabre nodded his head.

"Why do you assume that?" Sokka said. Sabre was about to smack his forhead but needed both hands to keep from falling. "If you ask me, I think it will be smooth sail... Auh!!" Sokka screamed. Sabre felt his body jerk as Appa just barely doged a flying boulder.

"What was that!!??" Toph screamed.

"Anti-air craft Fire!" Sabre yelled. "Aang, take evaisive action!"

"You want me to do what!?" Aang yelled. Sabre forgot that he had no military training.

"Just don't get hit!!" Sabre was getting frustrated.

"Ok! I can do that." Aang yelled. Sabre saw a Boulder about to hit them.

"Aang, bogie three-a-clock!!" Sabre yelled. Aang simply stopped it with his earth bending.

"Can't you tell it's seven-o-clock!?" Katara screamed.

"It means right side!" Sabre ducked as a boulder came twords him. It his his kevlar helmat, and it fell off his head, Sabre was left with a bad headache, but he was still alive. Sabre saw another one coming and brased himself, only to find that Aang cut it in half. Sabre looked down and saw a generall preparing his troops. Sabre stood up and jumped to Appa's head. He flew for about five feet, since Appa was diving down, and grabbed onto the horn with his left hand. He took his M4, and held it with one hand, and braised it on his left shoulder. He aimed at the General, and shot. With small delight, he saw the man fall from his chicken horse, or what ever he was riding.

Aang jumped down and slamed his staff in the ground, making a shock wave that destroyed the army. Appa slowed down his desent to land, but Sabre just jumped off, and rolled on the ground. He underestimated the hight, and hurt his legs, but he could still fight.

"Oh my...." Katara wispered as she saw the General. He was missing half his head from the shot. Sabre actually aimed for his heart, but a head shot worked to. Sabre looked at Katara, clearly she did not see someone die like this.

"Katara, let's go, worry about it later!" Sabre yelled. Katara just nodded. Everyone ran twords the palace. Sabre was starting to get winded, but kept up his pace. As they got to the path leading to the entrace, soldiers got on both sides of them, and started hurling rocks. Sabre saw Aang, and Toph work together to block all the boulders. Sabre wasn't so good, since he wasn't a bender. He ran to one man, and using the but of his rifle, nocked him out. Two soldiers threw a boulder at him but he ducked. Since they were in a line, the soldiers hit themselves. Sabre took his M4 and shot three round bursts, at anyone that had green, save for Toph. Sabre instantly got wipped by Katara. She took him, and the other men out.

"Sorry Sabre." She apologized. Sabre got up, and saw her hit some more men. "Sorry." She apolojized. Sabre just shook his head. She turned, and hit more men, then winced.

Sabre ran to catch up with Aang. A line of gaurds rushed right at them, but Toph buried them but made shure they survived. Running in waves, was just a stupid stratagy. You could take dozens of them out in one move.

"Sorry!" Katara said again. "We just need to get through to see the earth king." They all ran past them.

Acrost the bridge to get to the entrance, soldiers lined up to attack, and blocked the bridge. Sabre took out his grenade, and threw it. It landed right in the middle of them. One guard picked it up.

"What's this?" He asked. Then the grenade blew them all to pieces. Blood, and sinjed clothing spatered everywhere. Some guards were unlucky enough to survive with entire limbs blown off. At the top of the massive stairs, guards launched statues at them. Aang and Toph blocked it with the floor, using more bending. Katara ran out, and jumped acrost the bridge, with the help of her bending, and water wipped all the guards ito the river.

"Sorry." Katara said again.

"Stop apologizing!!" Sabre yelled. This girl was just way to nice. To innocent. Sabre reloaded his M4. He was down to his last two mags, and one grenade. Definately not good. Puting the M4 on his back, he took out the shard that pierced him, and held it in his right hand in a reverse grip. He grabbed a guard with his left hand, and twisted him so he became a sheild. The other guard hesitated, Sabre took the advantage and slit the guards throught, and managed to run fast enough to the other guard. The guard tried to punch him, but Sabre ducked, and spun till he was behind him. The guard turned, but Sabre jerked his right arm up, and slit the guards throught. Sabre heard footsteps behind him, turned around, and pointed the knife at the guard. The guard was unfortunate enough to run right into the sharp end of the rock. Sabre guided it, so that he hit the guard in the heart.

Sabre looked up the steps to see an army of men desending. For sixty bullets, against one hundred men, Sabre was useless.

"Hey, Toph do something!" Sabre commanded. Toph got right infront of the stairs, and began to move her hands. Sabre saw a boulder coming twords her, but luckily it went off course. Toph bent down, and the stairs turned into a trap and became smooth. All the guards slid right down. Aang and Toph bent a slab of rock to carry them strait up the steps.

"Sieriesly, we're actually on your guyses side!" Sokka said to the falling guards.

"Don't worry kid, I'm sure they believe us." Sabre said.

"Sorry." Sokka said to the guards. Sabre just shook his head.

As they got to the top, guards came on both the right and left. Aang and Toph bent slabs of the floor and pushed them away. They all ran right through the door. When they got down the hall, they saw a four way path. Guards poored out of all the entances. Sabre saw one get behind Katara and was about to hit her. Sabre took the shard of rock and threw it right past katara's head. Nailing the guard in the eye. Katara screamed and ducked, but heard the guard fall behind her. She looked and saw blood poring out of were his eye used to be.

"Thanks." She said, but her voice broke slightly. Sokka ran looking for where the king might be.

"Hey!" Sabre called to him. Toph Aang and Katara managed to take out all the guards. "How about the big door." Sabre suggested. Sokka saw a big, fancy door where the king was likley to be.

"Nice Sabre!" Sokka said. Sokka ran to it and jumped, doing a sideways kick. His foot slamed into the door, and he fell to the ground. It didn't even budge.

"Dumb ass." Sabre said. He got up and bushed. Aang came behind him, and used his air-bending to bust open the door. Also, he hit Sokka, and the poor kid went flying into the room. Sokka got up and rubbed his head.

"Alittle warning next time." He said.

"It would be common sence to not stand in the way of super powered kids." Sabre said. Sabre ran in, followed by Aang, Katara, and Toph. He took out his M4, and pointed it at the man in the big chair, who he assumed was the Earth King. Long Fang, and his agents ran and blocked the way.

"We need to talk to you." Aang said.

"They're here to over through you." Long Fang said.

"No, we're on your side." Sokka said. "We're here to help."

"You have to trust us." Katara said. The King stood. To Sabre, he looked like the kind of skinny nerd that gets bullyed for his lunch money. Especially with the glasses.

"You invade my palace, take down my guards, break down my fancy door." Sabre hated where this was going. "And you expect me to trust you?" He said angry.

"He has a good point." Toph said.

"If your on my side, then drop your weapons, and stand down." The King said. Everyone, reluctantly put there weapons, or bending things down. Sabre layed his M4 down very slowly, but kept his hand on his M9, incase he was betrayed.

"See, we're friends your earthyness." Aang said. Sabre didn't know one man that would say that, even a kid. Aang was just to innocent. The Dai Lee shot their stone hands and bound everyone. Sabre expecting this, fell on his but, dodging the gloves, pulled out his M9, and shot the guards. He only got three, but Long Fang shot a rock at him, and hit the gun. The weapon was broken, and useless now. Sabre got up, and pulled the M4 out, aimed at Long Fang.

"Take one more step and I'll blow you fucking brains out." Sabre said very menacingly. Long Fang didn't move. "We proved that we were on your side, but you attack us anyway." Sabre growled. "And you try to kill a bunch of kids, who one of them is the ava-whats it, that is important to you religion."

"It's called Avatar." Aang said.

"Avatar?" The king asked. "Your the Avatar?" He pointed at Sabre.

"Not me, the kid." Sabre pointed to Aang.

"Over here." Ang waved his arms up, breaking free of the cuffs, but put them back together.

"You could do that but didn't brake out?" Sabre asked. Aang just shrugged.

"Do not listen to them your highness, they are enimy's of the state." Long Fang said.

"I guess." The king said deppressed. The bear went up to Aang, and licked him. "Though bosco seems to like him." The king said. "I'll here what he has to say." Sabre almost fell, again.

"The fuc-" He wispered. "What the hell kind of ruler, gives his enemy's a chance, cause there pets like them?" Sabre asked himself. "Guess I shouldn't complain."

"Well sir," Aang walked up. "There's a war going on, for the pass one hundred years infact. The Dai Lee have cept it secret from you. It's a conspeirecy to controle the state, and you."

"A secret war?" The King said in disbeliefe. "That's crazy."

"Completely." Long Fang said. That guy really pissed Sabre off.

"Long Fang didn't want us to tell you, so he black mailed us and stole our sky bisoin." Aang said. "But that's the least of his crimes. He brainwashed our friend."

"All lies." Long Fang said.

"Brianwashed who?" Sabre asked.

"You know, Jet." Sokka said. "Katara's boyfriend."

"Oh." Sabre said. Katara rounded on them.

"He was not my boyfriend." She hissed.

"Lie." Toph said. Katara just sighed.

"I never even seen a sky bision your magisty." Long Fang said. "Francly, I thought they were all extinct." The King thought for a minute.

"You clame is difficult for me to believe." The King said. "Even for the Avatar." Long Fang bent into his ear, and began to wisper. Sabre couldn't hear him, but he knew that this was bad. The King then spoke up.

"Sorry, but I have to trust my advisor." He said.

"Take the Avatar and his friends away." Long Fang said. Sabre got ready to fight. He would rather die then get taken prisioner.

"Wait." Sokka said. "We can prove he's lieing. Tell him to take off his robe." He said.

"What!" Long Fang said. "I am not dis-robing."

"I never new you were gay Sokka." Sabre said.

"No!" Hey screamed. "There's a bite mark on his leg were Appa bit him." Sokka looked at Aang, who nodded. Aang blew air that lifted Long Fangs robe. Thankfully, he wore ankle high pants underneath. They all saw the bite mark.

"See!" Aang said. "Appa bit him!"

"That happens to be a large birth mark." He said putting down his rincled robes. "Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks come from." The King said.

"We have the beast outside." Sabre pointed to the door way. Aang brought Appa in the room. Pointed to his teath, the Long Fang's bite mark. It fit perfectly.

"Yep, that pretty much proves it." The King said. Everyone began to cheer, except for Sabre. He knew that it was never that easy. And kept a firm hold of his M4, incase Long Fang tries to attack. "But it dosen't prove this crazy conspiracy theiry." The King said. Everyone groaned. Sabre new it was to easy. "Although, I suppose this matters worth looking into." Everyone started talking to eachother, and to Sabre, it sounded like they were saying it's fair. Sabre woundered if these kids knew that if they failed, they would never see daylight again. Sabre saw Long Fang glare at the King, and walked away, with his agents.

* * *

Sabre was sitting back on the train, and everyone was staring. Not at him thankfully. After years of being a covert agent, going into enemylines without being seen, tends to make your publick life awkword. But luckily, the people were looking at the King. Apparently, he didn't go on a train much.

"So this is what a train feels like." He said to himself. Nope, never been on a train. "I didn't know it would be so... public."

"It's called 'public transportation' for a reason you know." Sabre said, he layed his head back as if he were asleep.

"I thought he was sleeping." The King said.

"Wonderboy is really wierd." Toph said with a shrug. "You get used to it."

"So, you never been outside the upper ring before?" Katara asked.

"I never been outside the palace." The King said. Then he looked out the window, he saw Aang riding Appa. "Now thats the way to travle." The King turned sieriouse. "So, may I ask where we're going?" He asked.

"Underneath Lake loagai." Sokka said. "To the Dai Lee secret head quarters, your about to see where all the brainwashing takes place."

"Just saying, isn't it bad to take the king to the Dai Lee head quarters, that's controled by Long Fang, And the place where he brainwashes people?" Sabre said opening one eye.

"We'll be fine." Sokka said. After about an hour of travleing, they got to Lake Laogai.

Toph waled up, and by using her bending, brought the entrance to the surface. But there was no entrance.

"Damn." Sabre cursed under his breath.

"It's gone." Toph said.

"Oh don't tell me..." Sokka said. "It's okay, I still have my positive attitude." He put his thumbs up.

"The Dai Lee must have known we're coming, and destroyed the evedence." Katara said. The King just glared.

"Well, that seems offly convienent." He said.

"Hey, if anything, this proves the conspiracy exists even more." Sokka said.

"Not really." Sabre said. "It kinda proves that we were lying."

"Long Fang was right. This was a waist of time." The King turned to leave. "If you excuse me, I'm going back to the palace."

"The wall." Katara looked at Sokka. "They'll never beable to cover that up in time."

"Oh ya." Aang said, jumping ten feet into the air, landing softly in front of the Earth King. "If you come with us to the outer wall, We can prove to you the secret war exists."

"No Earth King has ever been to the outer wall." The King said. "I don't have anymore time for this nonscence." He continued walking.

"If you come with us." Sokka said, running up to him. "This time, you can ride on Appa." That stopped the King dead in his tracks.

"Nice kid." Sabre comented.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" The King ran to Appa. "Let's go." He climed onto Appa's back.

"This is really getting on my nerves." Sabre said. This world was messed up. If this was the russian leader, no dought he would have taken him to a cell, and tortured him. This King is no different then a kid. Then again. The strongest people on the Earth-kingdom, that is supposed to end this damn war, by killing the enemy leader, are all just a bunch of kids. Although, it is better then being tortured.

Sabre climed up on Appa's head, and grabbed the horn with his left side, and dangled on the side of the things head. He just didn't trust the hair to keep him on the fluffy beast. Appa took of, and rocketed striate into the air, going twords the outer wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" The King screamed, holding onto Appa's back for dear life.

"First time flying?" Toph asked, Laying on all fours.

"It's both thrilling, and terifying." The king said.

"Yea, I hate it too." Toph smiled.

"It's not really scary once you get used to it." Sabre said. He felt his stomack do a sumersult as Appa desended slightly.

"How many time's have you flew?" The King asked.

"This beast. When We rescued it, and when we attacked your palace." Aang looked at Sabre.

"We?" He asked. Sabre realized his mistake. Iroh told them of Zuko's past with them, so they would hate to have had him near the beast.

"Sorry, not thinking clearly." Sabre said. Thank God Toph couldn't tell he was lying, since they were in the air.

"Any other times?" The King asked, refering to his quiestion.

"Planes, hellicopters, you name it." Sabre said. Everyone looked at him funny.

"A what." Katara asked.

"Big flying things." Sabre said, the King turned sieriouse, and looked at Aang.

"I have to be honest with you." He said. "Part of me hopes that what your telling me about this war, isn't true." The King said.

"I wish it wasn't." Aang said sorrowfully.

"That's what happens." Sabre said. "I'm just surprised that this is your first major war." Sabre looked at them.

"First major war?" Katara looked irratated again. "This war has been going on for one hundred years." She was about to scream. "And you think that it's right, if we fought all the time?"

"Truthfully," Sabre began. "War is the only thing I've known. I'm the kind of guy that profits from it."

"So all you care about, is killing, and pain?" She asked.

"Kind of." Sabre said. "I just have nowere else to go. In the peacfull world, I just can't live there. On the battle field, I am a force to be reckond with, a very respected soldier." He looked down. "But in a peacefull area, I'm nothing. Where I come from, war has been going on since the dawn of our existence. Big wars, fighting for weman, money, land, even revenge. That's just who we are."

"Then you people are sick." Katara said.

"Old men start wars, young people fight wars." Sabre said. "This Fire-King, started the war, he must have been old, and you guy's are fighting the war." Katara looked down. "Your really no different."

"Where are you from anyway?" The King asked.

"Let's just say, some where hidden." Sabre said. Again, not a total lie.

"It's still there!" Aang yelled, pointing to the drill they destroyed awile ago.

"What is that?" The King asked.

"It's a drill, a jiant drill made by the Fire-nation, to break through your walls." Sokka said. They all landed on the wall, and looked at twisted metal that once posed a great threat to them.

"I can't believe I never knew." The King said. They all turned to see Long Fang walking over.

"I can explain this your magisty." He said. "This is nothing more then a... constuction project." Katar put her hands on her hips.

"Really." She said. "Well explain why there's a Fire-Nation insignea on your little 'construction project'" She walked in front of the Gang. Everyone glared at him.

"Well, it's imported ofcourse." He tried to cover up. "You know you can't trust demestic machinery." His smile faltered as everyone continued to glare. "Surley you don't believe these children, over your most loyal attendant." He lost it. Perfect, Sabre could hear the fear in his voice. The King looked between the Gang, and Long Fang.

"Dai lee, arest Long Fang." The King said. "I want him to stand trailes for crimes against the Earth-Kingdom." Sabre saw the agents behind Long Fang look at eachother. Sabre knew, that them looking like that meant that they were still loyal to Long Fang. They attacked him, and chained his wrists.

"You can't arrest me." He said as he was dragged away. "You all need me more then you know." He said.

"Looks like Long-" Sabre put a hand on Sokka's moath to stop anymore bad jokes.

"Quiet, I'm trying to think." Sabre said.

"Aw, but it was a good one." He said.

* * *

They all got back to the palace, by now it was dark. Probably midnight. Sabre stopped at the entrance to the throne room.

"You coming?" Katara asked.

"I need to do something." Sabre said. They all left him alone. Sabre sat down next to the wall, the pain in his side cept getting worse.

"Is your friend going to be okay?" The King asked. Sabre was barely close enough to hear. "His left side is covered in blood." Sabre could hear no more as they walked away.

Sabre took out the letter Iroh gave him. Iroh said he stole it from the Dai Lee. Sabre opened it and read. It was in english on oneside, and the other language on the other. Why they talked english, but wrote differently was beond him.

_Dear Long Fang_

_In a few months, one of our agents will be coming to your kingdom to search for a Nuke, as it's called. He must be lead to believe that you have it. We need him to stop snooping around, but we can not afford to kill him. If you would be so kind as to help us, then we will give you more gold then you could possibly count._

_From anonomys._

Great, so the mission was a fake. He would have to talk to Savage about this. He took out the comunicator.

"Savage, Savage, are you there?" He asked, but nothing came out. He saw a man walking into the throne room.

"You okay?" The man asked. Sabre nodded. The man walked in.

Sabre began coffing. He didn't feel to good. Probably got sick. He closed his eye's to think. He was tired, after what has been going on, he knew that he didn't have much time till araggeddon was complete. He heard the Gang walk out of the throne room, and come to him.

"Are you sure your okay?" Katara asked.

"Yes!" Sabre yelled. He was getting annoyed with people asking all the time. "So where do we go now?" He asked, trying to ignore the pain, but it got worse, and worse with each step.

"To some place that interests us." Sokka answered.

They made it to the Library, with a green flame for the Fire place. A man with a box came over.

"There are secret files, of everyone in Ba sing se." One of the Kings generals said. "Including you kids." He said.

"I'm twenty two." Sabre said. He then began to caugh. Katara patted his back, but Sabre batted her hand away. "I'm fine." Katara backed off.

"Toph Ba Fong" The general anounced, handing her the letter, but she passed it to Katara.

"It's a letter from your mom." Katara read. "Your mom's here in the city, and she wants to see you." Katara said.

"Long Fang intercepted our letters from home?" Toph asked. "That's just sad."

"Yea." Sabre said, begining to cough again.

"Aang." The Earth-King handed him a scrole.

"This scrole was attached to the horn of your Bision Before the Dai Lee captured it." The general said.

"I there a letter for me and Sokka, by any chance?" Katara asked.

"I'm afraid not." The King said.

"But there is an intelligence report that might interest you." The general handed them a scrole.

"A small fleet of water tribe ships." Katara read.

"Hey, that could be dad." Sokka said.

"Protecting the moath of Chammilion bay." She began to smile. "Led by Hakoda, it is dad!" She yelled.

"And you." The general gave Sabre a letter. "Sorry, but we had two, but the other ones missing." He said.

"I have it right here." Sabre said. He got the letter but began to cough and dropped it.

"Here, let me." Katara picked it up, and opened it. "It makes no sense." Katara said. "It sais, Come Here And you will Meet us in this spot. wait for Me If you get Lost In Or out of this city. No promisis." Katara read. "And there grammer sucks, He capitalized all the wrong spots." She said. Sabre knew it was in their writing, so he needed Katara's help.

"Take the capital letters, and aline them." Sabre said. Katara took an ink and Paper, and wrote the capitals.

"It sais, Chammilion." She thought. "Oh, it means Chammilion bay. Wow, I never would have guessed that." Katara said.

"Tell me when we're leaving." Sabre walked away.

* * *

Sabre was waiting outside the palace. Appa was there with him, including Aang. The plan was that they were going to split up and go to there own places. Sabre didn't like the idea of someone else from his world being here. Then again, it could be just supplies. All he had left was his M4, with two mags, and the camo BDU was covered in blood. He also lost the Kevlar helmat. He was in a vulnerble position. Sabre saw the Earth King come twords them.

"Katara." Aang said, Sabre looked over to see him trying to talk to her but he was blushing. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked, tilting her head. Anyone would have said that it was cute, but Sabre didn't like it. It brought back to many bad memories. _'So you have no interest in me?'_ Sabre remembered a voice from when he was younger. Sabre shook his head.

"Katara, I-" Aang was cut off when Sokka put his arm around Aangs shoulder's, he was deffinatly exited.

"Alright!" He said, giving Aang a noogie. "Who's ready to get going on our manly man trip."

"Idiot." Sabre said as he pulled himself ontop of the beast. He then began to cough real badly. The pain in his side was really begging to hurt.

"Aang and Sokka, I wish you a good joruney, and same to you Sabre." The King said. "Ba sing se owes you it's thanks, and we look forword to your same return." Aang and Sokka bowed.

"Your magisty." A soldier came over. "There are three female warriers here to see you." Sokka began to climb Appa, Sabre held out his hand to help him over. "The're from the island of Kyoshi." The soldier said.

"That's Suki!" Sokka cried as he fell off Appa. Sabre missed his hand by inches.

"Dumb, lazy, clumsy, idiot." Sabre got really frustraited, because leaning over to get him really hurt his side.

"You know these warriers?" The King said. Sokka got up after massouging his hurt back.

"The Kyoshi warriers are very good warriers, trust worthy to. They're good friends of ours." Sokka said with pride.

"Then we shall welcome them as honered guests." The King said.

Aang turned to get on Appa, but Katara ran up to him.

"Wait Aang." She hugged him, and kissed him on the cheak. Aang blushed as Katara pulled away. Sabre couldn't stand it anymore, it just brought to much painfull memories. _'When will it all stop?'_ The voice invaded in his thoughts again, this time the voice was yelling, pleading.

"I'm really going to miss you guys." Toph said, cluching the letter close to her. Everyone, but Sokka hugged. Then they all charged at him and hugged him.

"Ah, great, that's enough." He said. He didn't like hugs much. "Okay, we love eachother, sieriously." He patted Aang, and his baby sisters head. They all turned to look at Sabre, who was on top of Appa.

"Come near me, and I'll rip your heart out." He said, everyone just backed off. Aang and Sokka got on Appa, and began to fly away.

"You see Aang, alittle positive thinking works wounders." Sokka said. "We got the King on our side, Long Fang's arrested, and when we get back, suki's waiting for me." Sokka closed his eye's.

"Yea." Aang blushed. "Girls are waiting for us." He said dreamily. "Thanks positive attitude."

"From now on, everything is going to work out, from nowone, and forever." Sokka said.

"I'm not so sure Sokka." Sabre said.

"What do you mean?" He sat up.

"Before Long Fang was arrested, the Dai Lee hesitated, I don't think we've seen the last of them." Sabre said.

"Your just parinoid." Sokka said.

"I hope so."

* * *

Again, sorry for taking so long. I was busy. Please review.


	10. Explenations

Next chapter, please reveiw, annonomas reviews are allowed.

Chapter 10: Explenations

Aang landed the bision on a small cliff just outside the bay. Sabre looked to see rather primitive blue ships on the shores of the small bay. Sabre saw tribes men with weapons rainging from bone spears, to clubs made out of rocks and bones. Not the best type of defence. Sabre looked out to try and find anyone that could have sent the message to him. No one that he would have thought Savage would have sent.

"You haven't seen your dad in years."Aang said. "You must feel great." Sokka just hurled off the side of the bision. Guess he got motionsickness.

"I know I should be, but I just feel sick to my stomace." He held his stomace.

"You don't look to good." Sabre decided to tease him alittle.

"Really." Sokka said sarcastickly.

"Really." Sabre repeated. "So you really think your dad will still be alive?" Sabre asked.

"Don't say that." Sokka said. "My dad is a great warrier. He can't be killed."

"If they can bleed, they can die." Sabre said. "Can we just go now." Sabre jumped off the bision, and landed on the ground. As he landed, the pain in his side exploded, he felt really bad. He began to get slightly light headed. It can't be from blood loss because he already sealed the wound. Sabre caughed slightly, but got up fine.

"See you in a week." Aang said as he took off. Sabre looked to his side to see Sokka jump off. Sokka took a deep breath, and walked to the camp.

"This is it." He said to himself.

"Hey, don't worry." Sabre said walking next to him. "Your dad will be happy, even though you fight like a woman, and are very lanky, and kind of ugly..." Sabre trailed off.

"Okay, okay, I get it."

"But sierrisly, you have the braines to be a great leader, I would trade anything to have that." Sabre said.

"Really?" Sokka asked.

"I know many men that would still be alive if they had good leaders." Sabre nodded. "There are three kind of people, people that are exelent leaders, people that are good at following orders, and men that are better alone."

"Alone?" Sokka asked.

"The marine snipers, usually sneak into enemy territory alone, and if your at a high enough rank, like me, then you can take on solo missions." Sabre said. "Infact, I was on a mission before I met you guys."

"What kind of mission?" Sokka asked.

"Sneak into enemy territory, and obtain plans to the enemy's secret weapon."

"You mean the drill." Sokka pointed out.

"No, something else." Sabre coughed slightly.

"What else were the Fire-nation working on?" Sokka asked.

"No, with russia." Sabre coughed.

"What's..." Sokka was cut off by Sabre.

"The enemy were I come from, and has absolutly no interest with the other countries here." Sabre said.

"Nations." Sokka corrected.

"Whatever." Sabre and Sokka finaly made it to the camp, everyone stopped to look at them. Sabre hated to be the center of attention. One man stood infront of Sokka, and stared at him. A second later, they shook hands, and everyone gathered around Sokka, all happy to see him. They all led him to the biggest tent, to were Sabre guessed his dad was.

"So who are you?" One of the men asked in a friendly tone. Sabre saluted before ansering,

"Sergent Sabre, United States Marine Corps, Force recon, Sir!" Sabre shouted. He knew they would not understand, but it would be funny to play with them a bit.

"Uh?" One of the men said. "Who?" He asked again.

"Sabre." Sabre laughed slightly.

"Yo." Another man said, he had a dreadlock hairstyle. "Isn't he what that one guy was looking for?" He looked at his men.

"Yea."

"What?" Sabre asked.

"There was a guy dressed in black clothing, who was looking for you." The guy with dreads said. "Said he needed to see you stat."

"Where is he?" Sabre asked, and coughed slightly.

"He is just up the river over there." The man pointed to the river on the inside of the bay. "I'll send someone to get him, he has been a real help holding off the Fire-nation, with those wiered boom sticks." He began to talk with his men.

"Yea, he tore that one guy to pieces."

"Then he threw that rock, and it exploded, that was nice."

"Anyway." Dreads said looking back to sabre. "We'll go get him." Sabre nodded. He told a very lanky man to run off and get him.

Sabre sat down with them around a small Fire. "So tell us." One man with a burn scare on his face. "Where you from." Sabre decided to give them a faulse story, saying he was from an island not to far from here.

* * *

Katara was running as fast as she could to the Earth King. Here job was to get the King's aprroval to send the army to invade the Fire-nation on the day of black sun. She was about to stop off for tea. A nice little shop in the upper rings, the Jasmin dragon, said to have the best tea in the city. She was about to walk inside when she saw a horrible site. Prince Zuko, heir to the Fire-nation throne was serving tea. The prince was inside the city, a Fire bender was in the city. She had no idea what she should do, at first she hesitated, and was about to strike, but decided to inform the King.

She ran through the palace halls, the same halls that she and the others battled the Kings personal guards. She aproched the massive doors, and with all her strength, pushed them open. There she saw, what she believed to be Suki and her warriors. She saw another person with them, she thought he was Sabre's friend since he wore almost exactly the same stuff, but he wore less of the camo things, and had a bad scar on his face and neck. She ran up to them.

"Thank goodness your here Suki." Katara said catching her breath. "We are in trouble, the Fire-nation have just infeltrated Ba sing se, I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle." Princess Azula, who was pretending to be Suki, widened her eye's slightly. Then smiled. "We have to tell the Earth King right away." Katara continued.

"Oh, don't worry." Azula stood up, allowing Katara to see who she really was. "I'll be sure to let him know."

Katara saw Golden eye's and knew that was not Suki. Earth Benders have green eye's, water benders have blue eye's, but Fire benders have golden colored eye's. Katara was horrified, Zuko's younger sister, the cruell, melevilent Azula, was inside the city, inside the palace. It was hard to tell who she was, since the Kyoshi warriors ware lost of make up, but she cursed herself for not relizing sooner.

She tried to get to her water pouch and attack. As she opened the pouch, she felt an unbarible pain in her right shoulder, followed by a loud bang. She turned to see the man that was with them holding one of the guns, as Sabre called them. The front end was smoking, and Katara knew that he fired it at her. Katara fell to the ground in agonizing pain, she felt blood poor out of her shoulder. Her stomace was wet because the pouch was open and pooled out onto the floor. Katara barely stayed contouise, and cried because of the pain. Katara was a very strong girl, but the pain of a gunshot wound proved to unbareble to her.

"So, Zuzu's in the city too." Azul walked up to her. "I think it's time for another family reuinion." She said with an evil smile. The man that was with them walked up to Katara, grabbed her by her shirt, and lifted her off the ground. The blood from the wound oozed out and slid down to her hand.

"You know where Sabre is?" He asked. Katara could barely hear him because of the pain. "Tell me, and I'll make the pain stop." Katara shook her head defiantly. She would not betray Sabre. He was apart of their little family now, and she would rather die thatn tell this man anything. Katara felt something hit the side of her face. She relized that the man puched her, proubablt breaking her jaw. "I have no use for her." The man said. He dropped Katara, and she fell painfully to the ground. "Do what you want with her." He told Azula, Mai, and Ty lee.

* * *

Sabre waited for about an hour before they came back. Behind the messanger was a tall, muscular man, wearing black military BDU's. Sabre didn't know if he was American, or Russian. He had an American M4 on his back, as well as an AKs-74u. A more reliable rifle the the 47. He had a bald head, and a bad scare over his right eye. He was blind there because it was sealed shut, like he was mauled by a bear. He had a helmet, along with a gas mask that he held at his side. Some more troops behind him, with their helmets and masks on were carring a large create.

Sabre pulled out his knife, incase this was a trap. The man saw this, and ordered his men to drop the create. He walked slowly to Sabre, who stood in a fighing stance, with his knife out in front of him. The water tribe warriors gathered around, as well as Sokka, to see what was going to happen. The man got right up to Sabre and stopped. Sabre took a step back. The man reached for the M4 strapped to his back. Sabre lowered himself, ready to pounce. As the man got the rifle out, he tossed it to Sabre, who caught it.

Sabre looked at it, it was different that his other one, that he lost. He put the knife away, kneeled and looked at it. After a few minutes, he spoke.

"A rail system." He said. Unlike the other, that had the clasic Iron sight, this one had railes at the top of it. He could attach a scope, or any kind of sight.

"Like what you see?" The man smiled. Sabre nodded. Everyone around them breathed a sigh of reliefe, and got back to buisness.

Sabre looked at the gun and began to take it apart, to make sure there were no explosives. He looked through the barel, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Don't worry, the barrels clean." The man said. Sabre put it back together and admired the handywork. In 2010, they got rid of the rail guns, because the economomics made it hard to make these complex guns. thus leading to a sevear handycap in the military. Although the marines were alway's the best marksmen in the military, laser sighting or not. "Want to try her out?" The man passed a single bullet, which Sabre caught. He manually loaded it, and aimed at the rock face of the bay. He made sure the saftey was off, and shot. It made a sighlent bang, because it was desighned to be that way. More advances led to quieter guns, even without suppresser. It was still loud, but it was deffinatly easy on the ears. Sabre looked at the man and stood up.

"Who are you?" Sabre asked. The man just chuckled.

"The name's Phantom." He said.

"You work for Savage?" Sabre asked. He had his poker face on, meaning, he would show this guy little to no trust.

"He works for me." Phantom said.

"Who do you work for?" Sabre asked.

"A greater cause." Phantom said. That made no sense to Sabre.

"What?" He asked, not once showing a bit of emotion.

"To know who I work for, I need to tell you a little story." Phantom had a wiered kind of smile, like he was ready for something to happen. "Are you a religouse man?" He asked.

"From time to time." Sabre said.

"Do you read the Bible?" He asked again.

"Sometimes." Sabre narrowed his eye's.

"Do you know of the crusifiction of Jesus?" Sabre growled.

"What the does that have anything to do with my quiestion?" Sabre said in a ruff voice.

"Answer me and I'll tell you." The man said.

"Yes." Sabre crossed his arms.

"Good, now before I tell you your bed time story, I have something for you." Phantom pointed at the create. He was definatly stalling, and Sabre didn't like it, but he couldn't resist to look in the create. "I suggest you hurry." Sabre saw all kinds of gadjets that he could use. Sabre dragged the create into a tent to change. When he was finished putting everything on, he had a fresh military T shirt, and pants. including the Camo jacket. Knee and elbow pads, for protection if he falls, and borone carbinite armor. The carbone armor was a later version made in 2012. It was not as good a it's predoseser, but it was good. the old Carbonite armor was as light as cardboard, but as hard as Dimonds. (Really, they are real, and the military use them, and they are as hard as diamonds) It protected his torso, so he was samre from being killed. A Kevlare helmet, combat boots, and gloves were also included.

He had a belt that held a water cantine, 5, M9 clips, a radio, and binoculares. A combat knife rested on his heart for easy access, and a small vest that held M4 mags horizontolly acrost his chest. Lastly, 4 M67 frag grenades rested over his right chest. He was ready for another battle.

With his M4 on his back, and a new M9 on his leg, he strolled out of the tent over to Phantom.

"Well you look better." Sabre saw his old stuff being burned in the fire. Don't want anybody finding out.

"Now, back to my original quiestion, who do you work for?" Sabre asked.

"To tell you that, I need to start from the begining." Phantom said.

"Just tell me." Sabre said impationtly. They both walked inside the tent.

"Around 2000 years ago, Jesus was crusified, as you know." Sabre nodded. "In the Bible, when it speaks, of Jesus being crusified, it mentions a small man in the book. A simple Soldier with eye problems, was standing next to him. When Jesus died, and destroyed the temple, the comander ordered the soldier to stab him in the side, to make sure that he was dead. His blood pored out in rivers, covering the spear, and the man. As the blood hit his eye's, he could see clearly, and he felt stronger."

"I know this!" Sabre shouted. "What does this have to do with anything!?" Phantom just continued to smile.

"I'll get to that." He said. "Now, where was I... Oh yes, the soldier went to battle one day with the same spear he stabbed Jesus with. He went into a suicide battle, but came out on top, once more, he was stronger, and faster than he ever dreamed. Killing all that stood before him." Phantom puased to breath. "He then relized that the spear, gave him special powers, so he, along with his allies created a secret sociaty."

"Do you expect me to believe that he has some super power's or something?" Sabre said.

"Believe what you want to." Phantom said. "This sociaty would later become known as the Messia." Something clicked in Sabre's head.

"I heard Savage mention something about a Messia." Sabre said.

"Yes, only one thousand years ago, did they finally achieve their goal." Phantom said.

"Say that I believe you, then what was their goal?" Sabre asked.

"Controle." Sabre raised an eyebrow. "Today, all we know of, different countries, America vs Russia, is all a lie. Everything, democrocy, comunism, all of it is a carefully constructed lie to keep the massis happy."

"I don't understand." Sabre said.

"The entire world, all the counties, and contonents are ruled by this one organization, that controle everything from the shadows." He said.

"So, we're all controled by them?" Phantom nodded. "That make's no sense. How can they go that long without anyone knowing?" sabre said.

"Each leader of a country, is detirmened from birth, Obama was the first black president because they wanted him to be, Bush had America attack Iraq because they told him to. All the leaders of a country are all members of this society." Sabre narrowed his eye's. "Even throughout history, Einstien was to make the atomic bomb because he was apart of them, George Washington, Adoff Hitler, Leonardo Davinchi, and King Richard, the man that led the crusader armies during the crusades. All of them work for the Messia."

"So you work for them?" Sabre asked.

"No." Phantom said.

"Then who!?" Sabre shouted again.

"King Richard was the first to diobay them, so he created a different kind of society."

"The Cross." Sabre relized.

"You know them?" Phantom asked.

"I heard Savage talking about them." Sabre said.

"Other's betrayed to join them, like Loenardo, and Einstien." Phantom said.

"Why are the Messia so bad?" Sabre asked.

"They have menipulated so many peoples lives." Phantom said.

"How so?" Sabre asked.

"Look at what they did to you."

"What did they do to me?" Sabre asked.

"Everything in your life was just to make you stronger so they could use you as a weapon." Phantom said. Sabre's eye's flashed angrely for a second.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" He shouted.

"Your mother was a member of the Cross." Sabre's eye's widened. "She was our best, and when you were born, they knew that you would be the key to taking her out." Sabre was pissed now.

"So, everything in my life, all the terrible things that happened to me, was to make me kill my own mother?" Sabre wispered softly. Phantom nodded.

"Yes." He said.

"Ahhh!!!!" Sabre punched the table that was inside, snaping it in two. "Those bastards." He wispered. His anger went down. "Where is my mother?" Sabre asked.

"She died when you were only ten." Sabre looked at him confused again, but then his expression turned into a sad one. "But they still needed you for their plans to take us out." Phantom said. "But then, something happened, that nearly destroyed their plans. A small problem, that escelated to nearly corrupting their little tool."

"What?" Sabre asked.

"A small problem, in the form of a fifteen year old girl." Sabre's eye's widended. "A girl that blindly stole their little weapon."

"Saphire." Sabre concluded with a horror stricken face.

"Yes, your little girl friend." Phantom said. Sabre held his stomace, and put a hand over his mouth, and for the first time in years, a single tear fell down his face. "When you planed to run away with her, you endagered their plans. They needed her out of the picture." Phantom said.

"So, it was all my fault, that she died." Sabre relized. Despite his protest, another tear snaked down his face.

"Yea, I'm sorry it had to be this way." Phantom said with simpothy in his voice. "That's why we formed the Cross, to stop men like them, and bring the world the way it was before." Phantom paused. "Mabey something better." He said.

"Fuck you!!!!" Sabre yelled. "This is your fault!!" Sabre knew that wasn't the case, Phantom had nothing to do with it, but he needed to blame something, anything. "You did this to me!!! you and your little cronies!!!" Phantom stood still to allow Sabre to vent his anger.

"I know how you feel, but you didn't lose everythi..." Phantom was cut off. His head flung to one side and he stumbles. He broke his jaw because Sabre delivered one nasty roundhouse punch. Sabre stormed out of the tent, right when the third tear fell from his eye. Sabre began to run, run from Phantom, from the water tribe, and run form everything. Sabre ran to the top of the cliff, where Aang dropped him and Sokka off at, and slowly sat down on the edge. After years of hiding back tears, they finally broke to the surface. He tried to hide it back, but he could not. Just thinking that he put Saphire in that kind of position, that he was resposible for her death. It really got to him.

_'But they'll find you.' _The voice repeated in his head.

_'Don't worry, I can take a few thugs, it will be no problem.'_ His voice said.

_'promis me you'll be carefull.' _Sabre cluched his head, and pulled his knees close to his chest. His tears ran down his face, mixing with the dirt and blood that was still on his face.

_'Once I take care of them, we'll run away.'_ Sabre began to sob.

_'Promis me.' _

_'I promis'_

"Stop, get out of my head." He said threw clenched teeth. "Just stop." He wispered again.

Sabre layed down on his back, his feet dangleing lazily off the cliff. He took a deap breath to try and calm down. He just layed there, not really thinking anymore. It hurt to much to think, and his head began to swirl. He took one last breath before opening his red, puffy eye's. It was sunset by now, and Sabre saw the same view when he began this journey, the golden sky mixing with the dark blue colore of the night sky. He saw a few stars twinkle threw the darker side of the sky. Only this time it was sunset, not sunrise.

Sabre turned as he saw Phantom walking twords him. He had a cigeret in his mouth, but it was not lit. He walked over, and sat next to sabre, with his feet dangleing as well. Sabre saw a bruise form where he hit him and turned his head, not wanting to look at him. Sabre felt a wave of guilt hit his, he should never have lashed out at Phantom like that. Phantom sighed, and took out a cigeret pack and handed it to Sabre.

"Here." He said. It was a fresh pack. Sabre sat up and looked at the pack.

"I don't smoke." Sabre said.

"Trust me, it helps." Sabre shrugged and took it. He took one out, and Phantom lit a lighter. A flame came out, and Sabre put the cigeret in the flame. He breathed it in, but began to cough. "Don't breath it all the way in." Sabre said. After a few more puffs, Sabre managed to deal with it.

"Tastes like shit." Sabre said. Phantom chuckled.

"You get used to it." He said.

"Sorry." Sabre said. Phantom looked at him.

"About what?" He asked. Sabre pointed to his face. "Oh, don't worry, I got worse before." Sabre nodded, looking at his scarred deformed eye. "Don't worry, you had every right. I remember when my wife was killed." Phantom said. Sabre finished the cigarete and tossed the butt away. Phantom did the same.

After a few minutes of silence, Phantom spoke up.

"You must have been holding those tears back your whole life." He said.

"It should never have happened. I was a fool to break like that." Phantom shook his head.

"You'r human, as I am. We feel pain, and grief. And the way we deal with it is to cry. Don't think your weak because of it." Phantom said. "When my wife died, that was the hardest time for me. I broke down to, but I grew stronger because of that."

"Can I have another light?" Sabre asked as he held another cigerate. Phantom lit it, and lit another for himself. "Life sucks." Sabre said.

"I agree." Phantom said. "But that's only because we live this life of fighting. In war people die."

"Truethfully, I don't think that I'll be able to live a normal life." Sabre closed his eye's.

"Live life for yourself. And find your own reason to live." Phantom got up. Sabre just looked at him. "Get back to camp in twelve hundred hours (12:00)."

Phantom walked away, and Sabre looked out into the bay. The sun was almost fully down. Sabre finished his cigarete, and tossed it. He took a deep breath, got up, and walked back to camp.

"Ready to knock som Fire-nation heads?" A man said to Sokka. He looked like Sokka, and Sabre assumed that was his dad. He and Sokka began to talk, but Sabre didn't pay attention. He looked up to see Aangs Bision. He was back already.

"Sokka." Sabre called. Aang landed and had a bad look on his face.

"This can't be good news." Sokka said.

"It's Katara." Aang said. Hakoda, Sokka's dad looked at his son.

"You go with them." Sokka nodded and got on Appa.

"I'm coming." Sabre said. "Sorry Phantom." He said as he climbed the mountain of fur. He instantly began coughing.

"No worries, we can handle ourselves." He said as they took off. Sabre rested on the Bisions bare back and closed his eye's.

_'Promis me.' _Saphire's voice invaded his thoughts again.

"I promis." Sabre said, as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kind of short, but I like it. Please review, tell me if I'm doing bad, or good.


	11. Crossroads of Destiny

Can someone please reveiw, noone has reviewed in a wile.

Chapter 11: Crossroads of destiny

"So, what kind of trouble is Katara in?" Sokka said. Sabre began to wake up from his little nap. He saw that the sun was just peaking over the horizion, meaning that it was probably six-o-clock. From his world anyway. Sabre streched his back to get all the soures out.

"I don't know." Sabre heard Aang say. "I just knew that she needed help."

That gut instink thing is usefull, but only in a battle situation." Sabre said. "I personaly think your taking this out of proportion."

"I agree." Sokka said. "But still, I wish your Avatar powers would be more specific from time to time."

"Where I come from, we realy on what's called military intelligents." Sabre said.

"What's that?" Aang asked.

"Basicly, what to expect on a mission, like number of enemy's, or enemy weapons. Anything that will keep us alive really."

"Nice." Sokka put his hand on his chin. "That could have helped us a couple of times."

"The hell." Sabre said looking at something on the ground. It was moving fast, very fast. It left a cloud of dirt like that bird wiley cyote tried to catch.

"What's that?" Sokka asked. Appa flew next to it, and they could see what it was. It was Toph, she used her Earth-bending to run rediculesly fast. She wasn't moving fast, but she took long strides useing the earth to propell her forward.

"What's up kid!" Sabre yelled. Toph lost balance, not sensing them because they were flying, and fell, and slamed into the ground. "Damn, that had to hurt." Sabre cringed.

Toph got on, not saying a thing, and grabbed onto Sokka's arm for dear life.

"So, how did it go with your mom?" Aang asked.

"Those two guy's from the Earth-rumble six tried to kidnapp me, but I just kicked their butts." Toph said with a grin.

"Why would they try to kidnapp you?" Sabre asked.

"I ran away from home to help the Avatar, but my parents didn't like it. So they sent those two meat heads to get me." Toph said.

"Must have took a bit of money." Sabre said.

"My parents are the richest people in the Earth-Kingdom, besides the King."

"Nice, I wish I was rich." Sabre said to himself.

"Trust me, having money your whole life sucks." Toph said.

"After my fucked up child hood, and struggleing to get by, money kind of became important." Sabre said.

"What was your child hood like?" Toph asked. Sabre took a big breath and sighed.

"Very painfull."

"So Aang." Sokka said looking at Aang. "Howed the training go with the Guru?" He asked. Aang tensed, and Sabre caught it.

"It went great." He said slowly. "I completely mastered the Avatar state." He said, and be gan to laugh nervesly. Sabre knew that something went wrong.

* * *

They all got to the palace, and went into the King's throne room, where he sat petting his pet bear.

"Your magisty." Aang said. "Where's Katara, something happened to her." He said.

"Katara's fine," The King said. "You have nothing to worry about." He said.

"But, in my vision, something happened to her." Aang argued.

"Well, she met with the counsel of generalls to plan the invasion," The King held his chin. "And since then, she's been out with your friends the Kyoshi warriers." Sokka just sighed.

"See Aang," He said. "She's with Suki, they're probably at the apartment talking about make up or something."

"Okay, mabey your right." Aang said.

"Believe me," The King said. "If there was any danger at all, boscos animal instincs would sence it." Said bear raised it's head. Aang and Sokka just walked out, but Sabre stayed behind. They turned to him.

"If you don't mind your magisty, could I just have a look around." Sabre bowed.

"Ofcourse." He said. He turned to Aang and Sokka.

"I'll stay here for a wile, you go on ahead." They nodded and left. Sabre got on his knees, and examined the floor.

"What are you looking for?" The king asked.

"Anything that could tell me what happened to Katara." Sabre said.

"But I told you they're fine." The King repeated.

"How long have the Warriers been in here?" Sabre asked.

"Roughly, twelve hours. I came back and they were gone." Sabre took off his combat glove, and began to feel the floor. After a minute, he came to a point that was slightly wet. He rubbed his fingures in it, and tasted his fingures. He could tasted soap. Someone washed it.

"King, when was the last time this floor was washed?" Sabre asked.

"About a week ago. Why?" The King asked.

"Someone washed this spot, and only this one spot." Sabre said. The king got up and walked over. Sabre tasted it again and tasted something different. It tasted like copper. Sabre dug into his memeries to find what else tasted like copper. In boot camp, Sabre got into a fight with one of his fellow recruites. He was severaly punished of course, but when it happened, he got internal bleeding from body shots. He spat out blood, and he could never forget the taste. Blood tasted like copper. Someone bled here.

"What is it?" The King asked.

"Blood." Sabre said. "I taste blood, just barely though, but I'm sure of it." Sabre thought for a second. "Where are the Dai Lee?" Sabre asked. The King shrugged. Sabre got up and ran out the door. He began to look for an agent.

After about thirty minutes, he found some agents draging Zuko. He was caught. Sabre started to follow them. They got to a door, and opened it. It led to stairs that went underground. Sabre got out his M9, and put a supresser on it. He took out his knife, and put it in a reversed grip in his left hand, and followed the agent's that dragged Zuko. As he slowly got to the bottom, he came to a cave that was lit up by green crystles. Sabre lost the men, but saw streaks in the ground. They were draging Zuko, so that ment that his feet left streaks in the ground. Sabre followed them, hoping it would lead him to Zuko. Sabre saw the agents come back, so he holstered his gun and knife, and went twords them. They were shocked to see him, but Sabre just put his hands up to surrender. They quickly subbdued him, and brought Sabre to a wall. Using their bending, they opened the wall, that led to a slide, and threw Sabre down there. He slid, and landed hard ontop of something soft.

Sabre looked up to see Katara.

"Sabre!" She said happily. Sabre heard a moan under him and relized that he landed on Zuko.

"Sorry." Sabre said as he got up. Katara ran to him and hugged him. Sabre returned the hug, slowly at first though. Living your whole life on the Battle field made you forget thing's like a friendly hug. She let go, and Sabre saw her right arm was covered in blood. "You Okay?" He asked. Katara nodded.

"It missed my shoulder bone, so I was able to heal it with my water." She said. To prove her point, she moved her shoulder. She healed it that quick. Amazing. Sabre was then reminded of his side. He coughed slightly but regained his composer. "Nice landing by the way." She said looking at Zuko.

"Thanks." Sabre said. Then he remembered their history. Like when Zuko tied her to a tree, and used her as bait. "Oh, shit."

"Why did they throw you in here?" She asked, almost yelling at Zuko, who had his back turned. "Oh, let me guess, it's a trap. So that when Aang comes to get me, you can finally have him in your little Fire-Nation clutches." She began to walk around, never leaving eye contact.

"Katara." Sabre put his hand on her shoulder to silence her. But she ignored him. Zuko looked at her for a second, but kept his mouth shut.

"Your a terrible person you know that." Katara said again.

"Katara." Sabre tried again, but she still ignored him.

"Alway's following us, trying to capture the Avatar, trying to capture the worlds last hope for peace." She turned around. "But what do you care. Your the Fire-lords son." Sabre tried to stop her before she said anything , but she would not stop insulting him. "Spreading war, and violence, and hatred is in you blood."

"Katara." Sabre said.

"You don't know what your talking about." Zuko said.

"I don't!" Katara rounded on him again. "How dare you. you have no idea what this war has put me through. Me personally, the Fire-Nation took my mother away from me." She turned to Sabre, and began to cry on his chest. Katara really felt like Sabre was apart of their group. She thought of him as an older broth, just like Sokka. Sabre patted her back wile she cried. Losing her mother must have been tough.

"I'm sorry." Zuko stood up. "But thats something we have in common." Katara looked at him, she was shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"His mom disapeared when he was little." Sabre said, remembering what Iroh told him. Katara looked at Sabre, then at Zuko.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you before." Katara said.

"It dosent matter." Zuko said.

"It's just, for so long now, whenever I would amagin the face of the enemy. I would amagine your face." Zuko touched his scar.

"I see."

"No, that's not what I ment." Katara walked up to him.

"I used to think this scar marked me, the mark of the banished prince, doomed to hunt down the Avatar forever. But lately. I realized that I'm free to determin my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark." He said.

"That's right kid." Sabre said. "What your dad did to you, was wrong." Katara looked shocked.

"What?" She asked.

"Ozia gave Zuko that scar." Sabre said. Katara looked at Zuko, and he just nodded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I shamed my Nation, and deserved it." Zuko said. Sabre shook his head.

"Saving a legion of recruit soldiers does not shame anyone. You defied your own Father in order to keep your people Safe. You father should have been proud of you. Not scar and banish you." Katara looked really shocked.

"He did that to you because you were protecting your own people?" She looked ready to through up. "How can anyone be that cruel."

"Life sucks. kid." Sabre said. He took out a cigerate, and looked at Zuko. "Think you can lite this." Zuko nodded and sent a dart of Fire that lit the cigerate.

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"You want to try it?" Sabre asked. She nodded. Sabre had a good way to provent her from ever smoking. "Since your a bigginer, I'll take the filter off." He took the little piece of foam off, and gave the lit cigerate to her. She inhaled, and began coughing. The filter is there because the smoke is to strong by itself. She nearly threw up, and gave it back to him.

"That is nasty." She said. Him and Zuko began to chuckle.

"Don't smoke kid." Sabre said. Zuko was still touching his scar. Katara saw it and went up to him.

"You know. mabey you can be free of your scar." She said.

"What?" Zuko turned to Katara.

"I have healing powers." She said.

"It's a scar, it can't be healed." Zuko said. Katara got a neckalace from around her neck. it was a small water pouch. Sabre never noticed it before.

"This is water from the spirit oasis from the north pole." Katara said. "It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I wonder if it would work on your scar." Katara put her hand on his face, getting ready to use it. Sabre leaned against the wall. Suddenly, the wall Sabre leaned on exploded. He was buried under the rubble. He could barely make out Katara's voice. "Aang!" Sabre was in pain because he was buried under the rubble. "Where's Sabre?" He heard Katara ask. Sabre poked his arm out of the rubble. Aang bended all the Earth off him, and helped him up.

"Sorry." Aang said. Sabre was covered in dirt, and was dirty. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. After that, he felt like his head was ready to explode.

"Don't fucking do that again." He growled.

"Well, how was I supposed to know you were there?" Aang asked.

"Uncle." Zuko said. "What are you doing with the Avatar?" He looked pist.

"Saving you, that's what." Aang said. Sabre saw Iroh stop Zuko from attacking Aang.

"Zuko, it's time we talked." He said. "Go help your other friends, we'll catch up with you." Sabre nodded and ran with Aang, and Katara. They ran into a massive room, filled with an underground river, and more green crystles.

"We've got to find Sokka and Toph." Katara said.

"Not easy." Sabre said. Out of nowere, a massive blue Fire wall came twords them. Aang made a rock wall to stop it, but it was difficult. Katara ran around the earth wall, and sent a wave hurtleing twords Azula. She blocked it with a wall of her famouse blue Fire, that evaperatid the water. She jumped high into the air, and shot small fire balls, which Aang, and Katara blocked. Sabre got out his M4, turned the saftey off, and shot at Azula. He got three shot before Azula attacked him. It hit him in his right arm, and it got severly burned. The jacket was sinjed, and he got third degre burn from the attack. She landed in the middle of the trio, and held her position. Sabre dropped the M4, and grabbed his knife with his left arm.

Sabre heard a loud bang before being nocked off his feet. It was the sound of a gun. A high calibure one at that. Luckily, the carbonite armor protected him. Everyone turned to see a new man standing next to Azula. Sabre's eye's widened.

"Good to see you, old friend." The man said, looking at Sabre. A dessert eagle was pointing right at Sabre.

"You know him?" Katara asked. Sabre got up, his arm hurt like hell, and he began another fit of caughing.

"Paul." Sabre said weakly. He was hunched, and could barely move.

"The same paul you said you killed?" Aang asked.

"How did you survive?" Sabre asked. Paul put away his gun and got out a wiered knife. Actually, it looked like the blade of a first century spear. "A spear?" Sabre asked. He remembered the story Phantom told him. But Sabre still refused to admit it.

"That's right. Only three in existance." Paul said. "So John, ready for a rematch?" Paul asked. Sabre took the knife in his left hand and got in a battle ready stance. Just then, a Fire ball struck the center of the little circle they made. Sabre looked to see Zuko. He looked between Aang, and Azula. Trying to pick which target he would attack. His eye's locked on Aang, and he attacked the young air nomad. Azula smiled, and attacked Katara. Sabre was about to attack Azula but Paul got in his way. He puched Sabre in his gut, and Sabre went flying ten feet back. Sabre got up, and was amazed by his incredible strength.

Paul charged at him, but he was ready. Paul swong the spear tip like a knife, which Sabre barely managed to dodge. Sabre's right arm was useless, he could not get over the pain of it being burned like that. He was in trouble, his left arm was not good in a knife fight. He was better with his right arm, and this could be a deadly senario. Sabre stopped to talk fo a minute.

"How did you survive Snake?" Sabre asked using Pauls codename.

"The thing's they can do now Eagle is impressive." Snake used Sabre's old codename. "They can Save a man even when his juggular is blown to hell."

"Don't fuck around with me!! You couldn't have survived that, no matter what kind of treatment you got!" Sabre yelled.

"Eagle, you still don't believe do you." Snake said.

"What, that lame ass story."

"All Phantom said was true." Snake chuckled.

"There is no way that can happen!!" Sabre yelled.

"Especially about your dead girlfriend." Snake said.

"What!" Sabre yelled.

"He knew about her because he was the one that did her in to begin with." Snake was laughing now. Sabre was shocked.

"Bullshit!!! Why should I believe any shit that you say. You betrayed us, all of us!" Sabre screamed.

"Believe what you want to, either way your finished!!!" Snake charged at Sabre and stabbed the spear tip into his left thigh. Sabre colapsed to the ground, but got back up, narolly missing Snake stab at the ground. He kicked Snakes legs, and got up. Snake didn't budge when he kicked him. He stabbed the knife right into Snake's stomace. But to his shock, it didn't break past his skin. Snake had no armor on, so it should have killed him. But it didn't. He stabbed again, but the blade of the knife broke.

"How...?" Sabre quiestioned begore Snake uppercutted him, Sabre flew up twenty feet, he fet his jaw shatter on impact. It litterall shattered. And his lower teeth were destroyed. Sabre landed on the ground head first, but was still contiouse. He got up very slowly. His jaw was completely slack. and he saw his teeth fall out of his mouth. Some were in pieces. Snake walked over to him. Sabre tried to punch him with his left arm, but Snake caught it. He began to sqease his fist, he sqeased had enough to break, and crush the bones on his hand. He that twisted Sabre's arm around his back, and bent it in a way to dislocate his elbow. Then he straitened his arm out, and snapped the elbow in half backwords. Sabre was screaming the wole time. But it came out more like moans because he could not move his jaw.

Snake let go of Sabre's arm, and positioned him so that he was standing infront of Snake. With one mighty kick to Sabre's knee cap, snapped his left leg back. Sabre fell to the ground in pure agony. Snake took the spear tip, and throusted it in Sabre's left shoulder.

"Stop!!!!" Sabre moved his head just enough to see Katara send a wave at him that blew him back. Snake let go of the spear, and it remained lodged in Sabre's shoulder. Katara nelt next to him to see his mangled body. His jaw was slack, and he was missing most of his lower teeth, his left arm was mangled and twisted, plus the spear in his shoulder, and his left knee was bent back words. She began to cry over his form. Sabre began makeing noisess, that Katara didn't understand. After a wile, she disiphered it as run.

"I can't leave you like this." She cried. Katara loved him. Not in a romantic kind of way, but more like how a little sister was to a big brother. To her, Sabre was just like Sokka, only stonger, and more mature.

Sabre pushed Katara away with his burnt right arm, and got out a grenade. He motioned for her to pull the pin, she did, and he motioned for her to through it at Snake. She quickly did, but Snake, who was walking over to her, caught it. He then threw it right back at her. Sabre kicked Katara with his right leg, but she didn't run. She caught it, and threw it back. By now Snake was running at her, and caught her hand. He kicked her away, sending her ten feet, and dropped the grenaed right on Sabre's right side. Snake ran away from the leathle grenade. Sabre acted fast, and moved his chared arm fast enough to push it away. But it didn't go far enough. Sabre saw Katara trying to run to him, but she was to late. The hand held bomb blew.

Sabre felt small tiny shards hit him, and felt the heat of the explosion. He felt the emense pressure, and a sering pain in his right arm, and leg. Then he felt nothing.

* * *

Sabre was now surrounded by darkness. He stood up, relizing that all the pain was gone. He moved his jaw, and saw that it was fine. Sabre saw a small light at the end of a tunnle. He began to walk twords it. The more he walked, the farther the light got. He then began to fall, he fell into the darkness.

He woke up, feeling the pain again. Sabre saw Aang rising in the air, in a gloriouse flash of light. Sabre saw Azula preparing to stike lightning at Aang.

Sabre blacked out again. He was back in the darkness, but this time he could feel the pain. He kept his eye's closed this time, hoping that it would just end. He couldn't take it anymore. Sabre felt the energy drain out of him. The pain disapeared. He again found himself in the tunnle. The light at the end gave a warm, welcoming feeling. Sabre walked to the light. Sabre thought that this is what it was like to die. He felt good. He was surrounded by warmth. He reached it, then his vision was blocked by light. Finally, Sabre could die. Put all the abuse and pain behind him. He stepped into the light, but was blocked by a small figure. He got close to it. He saw a flash of brown hair. Big blue eye's. and rosy red lips. Sabre couldn' believe what he was seeing. The figure began to speak. The voice was so beautifull to Sabre's worn ears.

"Not yet." The figure said. Sabre was surrounded by the light. It got brighter, and brighter. then once again. Darkness.

* * *

Next chapter coming soon. Please review. Please. I need to know how I'm doing. I'll take anything, from complements to insults.


End file.
